Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Cosmic Chronicles
by Deathzealot
Summary: A Series of one shot stories, that are based in the Cosmic Era. Some are based in the world brought to life in Honor of a Knight. More Inside! Cosmic Four Posted!
1. Tale 01: Wedding Revolt

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything with that deals with Gundam SEED, be it a Mobile Suit, Gundam, OVA, Manga, etc. I do not own it, however I do own the plots, characters, and some of the Mobile Suits/Gundams that I have created just for fun. So please no suing me I have hardly no money and the money I do have is for school!**

William R. Woods Proudly Presents...

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Cosmic Chronicles**  
A Series of Tales from the Cosmic Era

**Brief Foreword:**

This Fanfiction is actually a collection of stories together that all have one similarity, they are based in Gundam SEED. Some will be based in the World brought in by my fanfiction Honor of a Knight, others are just stand alone. Also like Mirai Rouge'sTales from the Cockpit some of these stories will be connected together, especially those based on Honor of a Knight. Now I got this idea originally from Relik's Voices of the Bloody Valentine War so credit it where its due.

All the stories will have a short summary to briefly explain what the story will be about, and will mention if it is connected to any other story. Also I may post another's story, and I will give the author credit. Though, it will be only someone who has asked me to post their story.

Anyways here is a nice and easy story to get us started. So please enjoy, and hopefully it should get myself back into writing Gundam from a long session of writing Stargate and Harry Potter. So please enjoy!

-William R. Woods

**Tale 01: Wedding Revolt**  
_aka "That's my Wife!"  
By: William R. Woods_

**Summary:**

My own version of two key scenes in Destiny using characters and story background from my Honor of a Knight fanfiction. The only real change is the pairing with Cagalli with Athrun instead of Brian. Now the major scene here is Cagalli's wedding in Destiny hence the title, with a few extra things thrown in for the fun of it. Also Athrun will be the one who "kidnaps" Cagalli from the wedding. Anyways sit back and enjoy this tale fromCosmic Chronicles.

Tale 02: A Wedding Revolt

It was a bright and sunny day that greeted many happy folk from Orb as they watched their beloved princess ride towards her wedding. It was a cause for celebration and merit that she was finally getting married to her long time betrothed Yuna Roma Seiran. However, the bride was not as happy as her people where in fact she was down right sad and betrayed at what she had to do. Next to her was her future husband-to-be Yuna who was glad that he managed to convince her to marry him. Though he was a bit mad that her heart belonged to another man, but he had run off to his homeland leaving Cagalli by herself. Which left him to move in and finally get her to marry him, which make him more powerful. Smiling he turned to look at his bride to find her looking at her ring finger where another ring had once rested. His smile turned into a frown as he saw it.

"Come on Cagalli, at least act like your happy for them," he said pointing out at the people outside, before he turned to wave at some. Cagalli sighed before she did as well plastering a fake smile on her face knowing that she was making a big mistake, but had no choice in the matter.

* * *

Not far from the wedding procession where one of the Astrays assigned to be honor guards for the ceremony. In the large Mobile Suit's cockpit is one Captain Fiona Yamato wife to former Freedom pilot Kira Yamato and was one of Cagalli's closest female friend, not to mention sister in law. Though that family connection is not know to the general public only a handful of people know that. Frankly she should have been at Cagalli's side as a bridesmaid not the blond bimbo who was know. Though, the woman was Yuna's cousin and supposedly was one of Cagalli's child hood friends but Fiona knew it was load of shit. Sighing, Fiona shook her head to clear her thoughts knowing it was good that her Mobile Suit was standing in a place of honor alongside the wedding pew. She was lucky she managed to get that much from the over confidant prick in charge of the wedding security. Fiona flinched as she remembered that morning and her discussion with that jerk.

_-Flashback-_

_A very pissed off purple haired pilot was heading for the office of her supposed superior Colonel Bryan Walters. Without even knocking she busted into the man's office like a violet tornado surprising the man and his staff as she did. _

"_Captain Yamato what is the meaning of this intrusion!" the older man bellowed at the small, younger woman standing fuming in front of his desk._

"_Sir, can you please explain this," she said with venom as she threw her so called orders on the colonel's desk. The man calming down took a look at the orders and only nodded._

"_Yes, you are to be part of the wedding's MS honor guard Captain, what's the problem with that?" he asked with a frown looking over at her with surprise._

"_The problem sir, I use that term lightly, is that till I got these orders I didn't even know Lady Cagalli was getting married. No one told me at all," she said fuming pointing at the paper in the officer's hands, who was know blustering at Fiona's insult. _

"_Now see here Captain, if you were not such a good friend of Lady Cagalli and did such a good job protecting her on Armory One I would throw you in the brig. Now are going to follow these orders or am I going to have to call the MPs in here to arrest you," the Colonel replied with a glare, Fiona only huffed and stormed out. _

_-End Flashback-_

Fiona flinched at the memory knowing that when she got angry, she got really angry. Though she still thought her orders where bogus not only for not attending her friends wedding in person -even if she did not approve of her choice of husband- but assigning Mobile Suits as an honor guard for the said ceremony. Shaking her head she turned to look at the pew to see that the ceremony was now underway, sighing she got leaned back to get a bit more comfortable as the party reached the pew. However she was interrupted by a beep from her COMM system frowning she turned to look at it to see a text message had arrived for her. It was only a small message, but it did not come through the official channels. Frowning she read it:

Be prepared, for the Lioness shall be uncaged.

The Angel of Freedom

She blinked in surprise at the content of the message, though she know knew it was her husband who sent it since the crew of the Archangel had called Kira the Angel of Freedom when it appeared to save the ship at JOSH-A. Also she knew that Cagalli was the Lioness since her friends and many of her people called her that after her moniker to the public, the Lioness of Orb. However she did not know what she was supposed to be prepared for, though her answer soon came as her COMM once again came alive. This time it was a transmission from HQ.

"Attention! All deployed forces unknown Mobile Suit approaching. Its heading right for the wedding ceremony!" a panic filled voice reported on a open channel. Blinking in surprise she turned her Mobile Suit's head to look at what her radar was reporting heading for her. With one tiny command the view screen zoomed in on the approaching Mobile Suit whose identity made her eyes widened in shock for it was the Justice Gundam however what was shocking was that it was destroyed at Second Jachin. Shaking her head to clear it, she smiled as the message became fully clear to her. They where going to kidnap Cagalli!

"Oh! This should be fun!" she said to herself gleefully and promised herself that she would make it up to Cagalli later, also she made a note to thank her husband for this. However her smile soon turned to a frown as another voice blared through her COMM.

"All Honor Guard Astrays shoot the intruder down do not let it get any further!" Colonel Walters voice ordered as he brought his personal Astray away from his spot on the other side of the pew for a better shot on the Justice. Shaking her head she flipped her COMM system to a channel shared by her Team.

"Valkyrie Team relieve our comrades of their weapons!" she ordered her team, who had gotten similar messages to hers and knew what was going down. Three of the six Astrays standing honor guard along the long walk way to pew turned to shoot the beam rifles out their of the comrade's hands. The Colonel was turning to look in shock at the attack and never saw Fiona's own rifle come up to shoot at him. His rifle was destroyed as well from Fiona's pin-point attack. The now handless Astray turned to look at hers in shock.

"Captain Yamato what are you doing!?" the man demanded as the Justice landed in front of the pew before kneeling down in front of the shocked Cagalli. Yuna had fled as soon as the Gundam showed up.

"Something I should have down a long time ago," she responded with barely controlled hatred for the man before turning her COMM unit to a far more private channel one that many of old Triple Ship Alliance knew about and was just in time to get hail by the Justice's pilot.

"Thanks for support Fiona, I knew Kira sent you a message but I did not think you would get in time," Athrun Zala said with a brilliant smile as he got the now shocked Cagalli into his lap.

"I know that you could taken all eight Astrays of the Honor Guard by yourself but let's just say this was personal and leave it at that," Fiona responded with a smile of her own as the other three Astrays of the Valkyrie Team joined them.

"Alright lets get out of here, I'm sure there are reinforcements on the way here as of now," he said with a grin before taking off. The four Astrays soon followed him into the sky which thanks to being part of a Elite Team had modifications that allowed them to follow. That modification being a more powerful flight pack that duplicated the old Aile Striker Pack which the normal Astray's pack was loosely based on. Grinning she briefly turned her camera view to her the rear cameras to see something that would bring a smile to her lips for the next few days. That of Yuna pouting like a little kid and stumping his feet in irrational. Laughing she turned to hit the record command on her data recorder to show her team and the others later. This was now a good day for her and she knew she was going to get some good sleep, if she ever made it to the bed that is. She snickered before turning her attention back to her piloting.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cagalli was finally recovering from her shock and looked up into the green eyes of the only man she could ever loved. However this was impossible one part of her mind told her as she continued to gaze into his eyes. He had left for the PLANTs and even if he told her he was coming back she had little hope of that. 

"Nice dress Cagalli, I hope I can see you in one in the near future. Though that one be far more beautiful in my humble opinion," Athrun finally said with a good natured smile on his face that made Cagalli blush in response. However, beeping drew both of their attention away from each other to the radar to see a pair of blips heading there way.

"Okay hold on this is going to be bumpy," he mentioned with a determined glint in his eyes as a pair of Murasames closed in on him.

"Fiona keep back, I will deal with these amateurs," he said with a snarl as he pulled out the Gundam's patented beam lance and struck the two flying MS before they could fire in return sending the two Mobile Suits spinning out of control towards the ocean. Though Cagalli's attention was not on them but at the four signals following them on the radar and from Athrun's order she figured it was the Valkyrie Team. Shaking her head she turned back to look at Athrun.

"Athrun I do have a few questions, how is it possible that the Justice survived Jachin, I thought you blew it up to take out GENESIS?" she asked confused looking around at the familiar cockpit of the Gundam though she did see a few things that where different but it still looked the same.

"Actually you are right the Justice did indeed get destroyed at Jachin, this Gundam is Morgenroete's version of the Justice from their studies of the Freedom after the war. Since both Gundams have many similar components it was almost child's play to rebuild the Justice. Though they did add a few new changes to the design but other then that it is the same old Justice just with a new name," Athrun replied with a smile.

"New name?" Cagalli questioned as she blinked owlishly at him in confusion. Athrun only smiled and turned back to his piloting.

"Yeah, MBF-09E Eternal Justice," Athrun replied as the small group of Mobile Suits flew over a gathering of Aegis Class ships surrounding a very familiar ship.

"The Archangel!?" she said shocked as the five Mobile Suits started to lower towards the ship, and as they did the COMM screen blinked to life to show Mirri to direct them to land. It brought some old memories of the war where she had briefly flown off the ship and always had the sweet Mirri to welcome her back. Before long the E. Justice had landed and was walking towards a repair cradle to power down. As it did Cagalli was shocked to see the Freedom and her own Strike Rouge standing proud in flanking cradles to the one the E. Justice was now heading for. While the Valkyrie Team took cradles along the other end of the hanger, where they had been during the last war when they flew off the Archangel. It did not take Athrun long to power down the Gundam and opened the hatch. He offered her a hand, which she took before he lowered both of them down to floor on the line. Meeting them there was her brother Kira and best friend Brian Carter waiting for them. When Athrun let her go Kira stepped forward and engulfed her in a hug.

"Welcome Home Cagalli," he whispered into her ear as Athrun came up behind them and offered them his silent support and love. Cagalli then knew that she was indeed home for her home was where her family was and her family was on the Archangel. She then started to cry once more, but this time she cried for joy not sadness for she was home and she was never going to leave it again.

-Fin-

Now a few things here I need to explain this is only a AU version of Cagalli's wedding in Destiny and so there a lot of differences. One being the number of Astray acting as the honor guards, and Cagalli's bridesmaid which she did not have in canon which I guessed was not part of Orb's wedding ceremonies, but I am to used to having that way. shrug Also I introduced a whole new Gundam for Athrun to use for this story. Though it is not the I. Justice, the E. Justice is just a rebuilt version of the original and features no other similarity to the I. Justice.

Also, yes this is peek into what Fiona is going to end up as by the end of Honor of a Knight and will not upgrade to a better Gundam but get an Astray instead, though it may not end up like by the end of the end of the story. Though I did limit the spoilers to that and I did not mention who in fact makes up the rest of her team. However, I do know that this would not really happen in canon at all and I am planning a Tale that will follow canon more closely just from another perspective. This was just a fun little piece I did for the hell of it and I rather enjoyed writing this especially Yuna! I loved making him throw a tantrum which I imagined happened when I watched the real episode with him pouting like he was. Also I am sure more then one reader would enjoy that part of this story.

Finally, I may expand on this Tale with others but right now it is stand-alone. So I shall see you the next Tale of the Cosmic Chronicles! Till then Ciao!

**Next Up...**

A tale diving into the past of the Nova Hawk, and his very first battle as a pilot in the famous Zero Corp. It may not be the tale on how he got to be famous but it is a start. Till then!


	2. Tale 02: A Hawk is Born

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything with that deals with Gundam SEED, be it a Mobile Suit, Gundam, OVA, Manga, etc. I do not own it, however I do own the plots, characters, and some of the Mobile Suits/Gundams that I have created just for fun. So please no suing me I have hardly no money and the money I do have is for school!**

**Tale 02: **A Hawk is Born

By: William R. Woods

**Brief Summary: **A tale diving into the past of the Nova Hawk, and his very first battle as a pilot in the famous Zero Corp. It may not be the tale on how he got to be famous but it is a start.

**Tale 02: **A Hawk is Born

_I always had great Spatial Awareness and was the reason why I was recruited right out of Academy into 3rd Orbital Fleet's 21st Mobile Armor Squadron. One of the two squadrons that would later be called the Zero Corps after the special Mobile Armor used by them. My trail by fire happened at the Procellarum Skirmish located above what is called the Ocean of Storms. Well it was a storm, it was brief but deadly. It was there in the eye of this storm that I learned how to fly..._

_-Opening Statement from Major Ian Goddard's Autobiography "Born to Fly, The Story of the Nova Hawk"_

* * *

Agamemnon _Class Carrier _Armstrong  
_Patrol Fleet Armstrong, 3rd Orbital Fleet  
Ocean of Storms  
The Moon  
May 12, CE70  
_

* * *

The silver ball of dust and rock known to humans as Luna or just the Moon had always been a sight of peaceful exploration and later during the start of the Cosmic Era it was a sanctuary for those who needed it. No human blood had been spilled till the Bombing of Copernicus located at the first Lunar Colony Copernicus. That started a downward spiral and now the first major space campaign of the war was starting on and around the moon. It was a sad sight to see as man took war to the one place that war had not really touched yet. While the first battle of the long, bloody campaign had already been fought at the Alliance's Grimaldi Border Base and which had been a costly victory for the Earth Forces. Losing the majority of their 5th Orbital Fleet in the battle, which leaves only the 3rd Orbital Fleet the only major fleet formation remaining on the front. For the past week since that battle it has been quiet on both sides of the Front. Wary of a another large attack the Alliance sends a few large patrol fleets to patrol their side of the line to insure fair warning of another attack. One of these fleets was the _Armstrong_ Fleet, which was one of the larger patrol fleets. For two days the fleet had patrolled the border between the Alliance's Side and the ZAFT's. However, the peace they had was soon broken when the fleet detected two ZAFT ships approaching them. 

"Admiral, two _Laurasia _Class ships are on a direct heading for us. What your orders sir?" the _Armstrong_'s captain asked the Admiral in charge of the fleet, who only glared at the glowing red contacts gracing the plot in front of him.

"Damn Coordinators it looks like they are getting a bit over confidant sending only two ships against us. Communications have the _Perry_ and the _Hood_ come around to take on those ships. Also have the Escorts accompany them and we shall cover them from here. Flight prepare launch our Mobile Armors and have the rest of the fleet do the same," the Admiral ordered looking around at the bridge with a sneer. The officers turned to follow his orders and outside the two _Nelson_ Class Battleships broke off to start heading for the enemy ships. The four _Drake _Class Escorts turned to follow while the flagship stopped to prepare to cover the rest of the fleet.

* * *

Inside the hanger the Admiral's order was already a few minutes old as both pilots and techs scurried around the ships Mobile Armor squadron. In one of these Mobile Armor was Ensign Ian Goddard a rookie pilot right out of the academy who just happened to have a very high awareness score which allowed him to pilot a Moebius Zero Mobile Armor. Sighing the young pilot did one final check of his controls before he sat back to wait for the order to launch. Though it was not long in coming, as the _Armstrong's _regular Moebius Units where starting to be launched and the four Zeros gracing her hanger where going to be last out since they where only visiting. 

"Alright Zulu Group looks like we are next in the queue so get ready," ordered the group leader over the COMM. Ian sighed and closed his eyes to prepare him for first battle, as the group reported ready which soon came to him.

"Zulu Four here sir, ready to launch on your order," Ian said with calmness that he did not feel rather he was a nervous wreck, however he was not let his mates know that.

"Zulu Group, prepare to launch. Zulu One and Two to the port catapult and, Zulu Three and Four to the starboard catapult. Good luck gentlemen," the flight controller ordered the group. Closing his eyes Ian got ready for the launch.

"Zulu Three launching," came the call of his wingmate as he launched from the ship leaving Ian to be launched next. Doing one final check of his controls and Mobile Armor before he announced his readiness over the COMM.

"Zulu Four here, launching," he announced with calmness that he did not feel before the forces of the launch pushed him back into his chair. Once he managed to recover from the launch he found himself staring at an interesting view of Earth half-hidden by the mass of the moon. Sighing Ian remembered his time growing up in Copernicus City which always had this same exact view. Shaking off his home-sickness, Ian brought his Zero back into formation with his fellows. As he did he could see the two Battleships and their escorts where advancing on the enemy ships while their Mobile Armors flew along side in escort positions. However as he watched Ian could see the enemy GINNs where already flying off their ships. The normal Moebius units off the _Armstrong _where outpacing the Zeros and where already joining their fellows.

"Outright Zulu Group, let's get going we don't want those guys to get all the fun," the Leader of Zulu ordered, attracting a few chuckles from the other pilots. Shaking his head Ian turned his attention back to the battle as the Zeros approached it. When he did he saw the Moebius Units and enemy GINNs starting to mix it up as the six Alliance ships started a duel with the ZAFT ships. However something was bugging the young pilot and he soon found it.

"Zulu One, Zulu Four here. Don't ZAFT Laurasia Class ships carry six GINNs?" Ian asked with a frown wondering why both ships launched four GINNs a piece, when they normally carry six.

"They are supposed to, why you ask Ensign?" Zulu One asked with curiosity in his voice looking over at Ian.

"Well sir, both enemy ships launched four GINNs a piece. Either these guys are up to something or they have already hit another patrol fleet. However the problem with the later is that all the patrol fleets are as bigs as ours and those ships should at least have some damages. So they are holding something back sir," Ian said with a frown as the group got closer to the still brewing battle.

"Sir the kid is right, something is up, but my question is why they did not launch them right away. Something is wrong here," Zulu Two responded sounding very unsure on what was going on with the battle. However before Zulu One could respond an explosion happened behind the four Moebius Zeros.

"What the hell was that!?" Zulu One cried out turned his Mobile Armor in the direction of the explosion to find the_Armstrong _under attack but a small team of GINNs with heavy weapons.

"How the hell did they do that!" Zulu Two roared out as he brought his Zero to follow his commanders. Ian watched wide-eyed as the GINNs swarmed around the large carrier blowing holes into its hull with impunity. Suddenly static filled the radio as it connected to another transmission.

"Mayday! Mayday! This is the _Armstrong _we have been ambushed! All..." came a panicked voice of the ship's radio operator, before he was cut off as a Ion Canon equipped GINN destroyed the bridge.

"Damn! Zulu Three take Four and help out the others. Two you are with me, let's go!" Zulu One ordered redlining his thrusters as he headed off towards the enemy mobile suits assaulting the ship. Zulu Two followed his commander without a word, as the other two Zeros kept heading for the battle which the Alliance forces started to panic as their command ship was being destroyed. However without a few minutes one of the Battleship Skippers took command and calm the Alliance Forces down enough for them to keep fighting. All through this Ian was caught up in the motions relying only on his training. Before long the pair of Zeros entered the battle just in time to see over three regular Moebius Armors went down in flames. As he entered the battle Ian took his first kill using only his Zero's linear canon. However he had no time to celebrate as yet another GINN approached him firing his machine gun wildly trying to get off a lucky shot. Ian frowned and then concentrated for a moment before unleashing his gunbarrels. Two gunbarrels spiraled around to target the enemy GINN from behind, while the other two fired from the front keeping him busy. This was a common tactic used by Zeros against enemy mobile suits. Without a thought Ian gave the command to fire the gunbarrels from behind peppering the rear of the GINN with gunfire which before long destroyed the unfortunate mobile suit.

Turning his attention to another enemy he was just in time to see a pair of GINNs team up on Zulu Three. The other pilot managed to take out one, before the other swung behind him and opened fire on the Zero tearing it up with gunfire which soon joined its target in a fireball. Cursing Ian turned his gunbarrels on the other GINN. However three Moebius took him out with a flurry of missiles before Ian get a shot off. Sadly one of their number got hit but a stray missile and was destroyed. Blinking in surprise at the opening, Ian took the time to look around just in time to see one of the _Drake_Escorts get hit dead center by a beam from one of the _Laurasias_. Though it looked like the other ships where wining the ship duel. Already one of the enemy ships was smoking from several hits from the two battleships main guns. Not to mention with the destruction of four GINNs it left only three active GINNs with the final one damaged and retreating towards its mothership. Blinking in surprise Ian turned his attention to other matters as an explosion lit up the area, as the _Armstrong _was finally destroyed. Frowning he turned to see if any of the other Zeros surviced but he only saw normal Moebius swarming around the area.

"This is Zulu Four to any other Zulu come in," Ian said into his radio with a frown hoping that he was not the only survivor of the Zulu squad, which he did not want to be.

"Zulu Four this is Zulu Two go ahead," came a voice over the radio and Ian sighed in relief before trying to find the other Zero, which he soon found heading for one of the Battleships.

"Sir are you alright it looks like your damaged?" Ian asked with a frown looking over at the damaged Zero being pulled into the Battleship's hanger.

"Don't worry kid, I'm fine but can't say the same for the Commander though. He got hit by that damn Ion toting GINN. Anyways it looks like its over return to the _Perry _kid, it's time to return to base," the other pilot said with a grim chuckle. Frowning in confusion Ian turned to see flares launching from both ZAFT ships recalling their Mobile Suits. Shrugging Ian followed the order and headed for the _Nelson _Class Battleship _Perry_which was recovering the surviving Mobile Armors. As he headed for the ship Ian saw that beside the two Zeros only about nine Moebius units out of twenty-four Moebius. Sighing sadly Ian brought the Zero up alongside the battleship.

"_Perry _Control, this is Zulu Four. Permission to come aboard?" Ian asked as he watched one of the Moebius units get pulled into the hanger by the retrieving arms.

"Roger Zulu Four, permission granted. Welcome to the_Perry_," came the response once the other Mobile Armor was brought into the hanger, which Ian's Zero soon followed. Sighing Ian started to shut down the mobile armor as the arms sat the Zero into the main hanger. Once the he finished shutting down the unit he unstrapped himself from the rigging holding him into the seat and popped the hatch. Sighing Ian grabbed the side of the hatch and pulled himself out of the Zero before taking a look around him. He saw that his Zero was placed in the very center of the hanger so the regular Mobile Armors could take the cradles on either side of the hanger. He then saw the other pilots where heading for the pilot locker rooms. Ian sighed and took off his helmet before following the others wondering what will happen after this. Outside after a few minutes of searching the debris of the battlefield the reminder of the fleet retreated from the battleground leaving it to the dead as it should be. This was only the start of yet another bloody battle for more battles lay in the Alliance's future.

* * *

_Grimaldi Border Base  
Alliance's Forward Firebase  
Grimaldi Crater  
6 Hours Later  
_

* * *

A few hours later all surviving members of the _Armstrong_patrol fleet arrived safely at the Alliance's Forward Firebase at the Grimaldi Crater. However word has arrived that a fleet of ZAFT vessels had left their base at Lorentz Crater and where heading for Grimaldi to finally take it out. Though at the moment everything was peaceful, as those survivors rested after a intense battle. In one of the numerous briefing rooms on the base Ian and the blond haired pilot of Zulu Two sat listening to the debrief on what happened to the _Armstrong_, along with the battle. 

"According to the few survivors that made it off the_Armstrong_, all four ambushing GINNs where hidden in a small crater bellow the patrol route. So while the two ships attacked from the front, and pulled all of the escorting ships away. The hidden GINNs would attack and destroy the flagship,before going on to attack the other ships. Intel believes that ZAFT managed to pull the same thing on the _Magellan _Patrol Fleet. However unlike the _Armstrong's _Fleet only a single _Drake _made it back. It was Lieutenant Commander Walter's timely decision to send himself and his wingman to try to save the _Armstrong_that saved the rest of the fleet. Both Moebius Zeros took the enemy by surprise and within seconds of their arrival two enemy GINNs where shot down, before one was destroyed by a lucky shot from the_Armstrong's _main guns. The final one managed to take down Commander Walters Zero before his wingman could manage to shoot him down. Once their ambush party was destroyed and the majority of the enemy mobile suits as well. The two ships had no more reason to stick around and so retreated. That concludes my report sir," the ranking surviving officer of the fleet reported before sitting down. The Admiral in charge of the base nodded at the officer before looking over the briefing at the surviving officers and pilots of the fleet.

"Very well, thank you Captain for that report. With the _Magellan _Fleet destroyed and now what happened to your fleet along with the report of the fleet on its way here. Command has decided to evacuate this base and head for the Harbinger Firebase. That is where we shall make our stand, so be prepare to leave within forty-eight hours. That is all you are all dismissed," the Admiral said with a salute. The gathered officers and pilots stood up before saluting as well.

"Let's go kid we need to get our Zero's ready for the retreat," Lieutenant Junior Grade Mwu La Flagga and the pilot of Zulu Two ordered with a frown started to head for the door. Ian sighed and nodded before heading after his new wingman. As he did he wondered if this bloody war would ever end, however it was not going to end anytime soon. Since within a few days the Battle of Harbinger happened and after throwing off the ZAFT attack once more with heavy causalities. After that frequent skirmish happened between the two sides, before a week later Harbinger Firebase was destroyed and the remaining forces retreated towards Endymion Crater. After a week of more frequent skirmishes the Battle of Endymion happened with the loss of majority of the 3rd Orbital Fleet, including the Zero Corps. With only three Zero pilots surviving the Cyclops blast -Ian being one of them-, along with only two _Nelsons,_ three_Drakes, _and only seven Moebius Mobile Armors. It was the most bloodiest battle till months later in the war. However Ian Goddard was no longer a rookie he was now a veteran and he would become one of the most famous aces of the war. For they are not born they are made, and Ian was made into the Nova Hawk.

-Fin-

* * *

**Post Story Author Notes:**

Whew! Finally done with this Tale! It took quite awhile to write it but I made it. Anyhow to those wondering why I put Mwu in here. The answer to that is just that I felt like at the last minute. I figured might as well throw Mwu in here. I may do a tale about the Battle of Endymion but that won't be till later on.

Also some might wonder how the two _Nelsons _managed to take on a pair of _Laurasias_, well honestly I always thought that there was a reason for them being called battleships. With no GINNs swarming them, I think that they could stand up to ZAFT warships quite easily. So they managed to kick some ZAFT but with only a few loses. At least for the ships, the Mobile Armors managed to take heavy casualties. Honestly I think if the ZAFT commander never pulled that little trick with the ambush he could have taken on the fleet. Though even if it did manage to work slightly, they took out the Flagship of the fleet quite easily. If it wasn't for Mwu and his commander well those GINNs could have finished off the ship before going to hitting the rest of the fleet. Anyhow I hope you enjoyed this little tale of Ian's very first battle, and I may write similar Tales to flesh out some other characters in Honor of a Knight. So be prepared for the next few tales, and thank you for the support!

**Next Up... **

Some relief forces arrive at Heliopolis to recover the life boats of the colony after the Collapse of Heliopolis. However these people are not Alliance nor are they Orb.Who are they? Be prepared to read about these unknown saviors in Tale 03: The Saviors of Heliopolis. Till then!


	3. Tale 03: The Saviors of Heliopolis

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything with that deals with Gundam SEED, be it a Mobile Suit, Gundam, OVA, Manga, etc. I do not own it; however I do own the plots, characters, and some of the Mobile Suits/Gundams that I have created just for fun. So please no suing me for I currently have barely any money and the money I do have is for school!**

**Tale 03:** The Saviors of Heliopolis

By: William R. Woods

**Story BGM is Wanna Be An Angel by Arai Akino**

**Brief Summary: **After the events of the _Archangel_'s escape from Heliopolis, the poor life boats are left unattended and more than one happened to be damaged. While ships had been dispatched from Orb's Space Station when word came in of the attack; It was only an hour after the attack itself did they respond, and so it took little under three hours for Orb ships to arrive. Luckily for the Heliopolis survivors, another ship received the distress call from the colony, before moving to see about helping them. Though this ship was neither Orb nor Earth Alliance and neither was it ZAFT either. This ship was operated by a third-party not part of any nation. So the current question is: Who are these people? Read on to find out!

**Tale 03: **The Saviors of Heliopolis

_I will never forget the Collapse of Heliopolis; it was one of those moments that changed your live forever. Though it happened again almost six months later when Orb was invaded, but that time we were prepared for it. The attack and collapse of Heliopolis took many by surprise; it changed my live forever that day. I lost a few friends and along with my wife of only a few weeks. We had only gotten back home from our honeymoon when ZAFT attacked the colony. Now with being a Coordinator, I always supported ZAFT and the PLANTs ever since the war started. However I learned a harsh lesson that day and ever since then I only supported my country and nothing else after that day._

_It was only after the Collapse when I was finally able to cry over my dead wife in front of the other thirty some people in the shelter with me. My wife was one of the few civilian casualties of the Collapse and to those in the shelter with me it was relief to them that they were not like me. Luckily for my sanity my best friend, who I happened to hanging out with at the time of the attack, helped me through it after we were saved. _

_Speaking of being saved, it was kind of strange to find that once we exited the shelter and into the ship that had saved us. We found that it was not the Orb Ship we were expecting to rescue us. It was a shock to the system to see four GINN Mobile Suits standing proud in the hanger. At first we thought we were in a ZAFT vessel, but that thought soon changed when we saw the mixed bag of people who happened to crew the ship. It was there looking at one of the GINNs that I found a way to turn my attention away from my dead wife. After I returned to Orb I signed up for the Orb Defense Forces and there I requested to join the Astray Program as soon I could. There I found my relief and a new family..._

_- Captain Sam Archer  
Omega Squadron  
Orb Defense Forces_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Abandoned Colony  
Olympus Colony Cluster__  
Outskirts of Lagrange 3__  
January 25, CE71_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Floating almost peaceful like in the black inky blackness of space was a large cylinder like object with four mirror looking devices springing from the end of the said object. However if you took a closer look at it, you could see some sort of damage to the exterior of the cylinder. Too many people these slowly spinning cylinders where once home. For these large cylinder like objects where in fact large space colonies. Many of these colonies were spread around the orbit of the planet. For over fifty years these colonies were homes to over five million souls. Sadly, these colonies where no longer occupied for war had damaged them and their residents have fled leaving the colonies alone. No longer are they hives of activity they once were while occupied. This was the price of war, and the one brewing both on the planet and in space was one of the bloodiest wars in a long while. These still orbiting colonies happened to be one of the many causalities of the war. This one colony had been part of a small cluster of colonies built and operated by one the major nations on Earth. The Eurasian Federation laid claim to this cluster of colonies and actually built a large asteroid base not far from the cluster to protect said colonies from any danger. However said base did not defend them enough and the colonies ended up heavily damaged in one of the very first battles of the war. Though one other colony was built at this Lagrange Point and it was spared from the fighting thanks to being a neutral colony not to mention being on the other side of the Lagrange Point from these colonies.

However as the colony rotated slightly light shined from the Sun and hit a ship holding station alongside the much larger colony. It's silver and green hull glinting in the sunlight, not mention the large weapons gracing her hull. Along with the weapons you could see the painted letters of the ship's name stenciled on its hull. These letters spelled out the name as the _Opinicus_. This ship clearly started its life as one of the Earth Alliance's many _Nelson _Class Battleships. It now looked far different then an average _Nelson _Class Ship, for two large attachments where added to either side of the hull. The use for these attachments where clearly defined by closed hatches. This ship could not only fight any other _Nelson _to the ground but it could carry four Mobile Suits unlike before when it once carried only Mobile Armors. The _Opinicus _was one tough ship compared many of its brethren, thanks in part in having Mobile Suits. While its exterior had been changed, its interior was not left alone. In fact many new additions where added, one of them was the large meeting room/dining hall that replaced the ship's main bridge. With the bridge relocated to a heavily armored section of the hull bellow the super structure. Another new feature where the two VIP quarters used for guests on board the ship replacing the ship CIC and sub-bridge, which like the bridge, had been relocated elsewhere. The rest of the interior of the ship was completely redesigned, so much so that an Alliance crewman who had served on an original _Nelson _Class ship would not be able to find his way around the ship. One final feature was a small room on top of the superstructure and above the meeting room. This room was the personal quarters for the ship's commander. Right now the mentioned man was in fact standing by one of the room's large windows looking out at the colony. This man was about six foot, three inches tall and had long black hair that been collected into a ponytail over shoulder. He is currently wearing what looked like a uniform, a forest green vest, a cream colored turtle neck t-shirt, long black slacks, and with some black uniform boots completing the ensemble. Strangely enough he also wore a dark green half-face mask with his uniform to hide his face.

The man sighed as he watched the colony rotate through the window, for this colony had once been his home. Now it was only a shadow of its former self, and it hurt seeing his former home like this. However his thoughts where rudely irrupted when an annoying beeping sounded from the intercom built into the man's desk on the other side of the room from him. Frowning in confusion the man turned from his inspection of the colony and with long strides walked over to his desk before pressing a button on the mention intercom.

"This is Griffon. What's going on down there?" he spoke with a thick English accented voice to the person on the other end of the intercom. After a few moments of waiting an answer came through.

"Commander Griffon sir, we have just received a distress call from Heliopolis Colony. The Captain requests your presence on the bridge as soon as possible. He has just ordered the ship on a course towards the colony," a young voice responded over the intercom with respect in its voice. At the response, the man named Griffon only paused a moment hoping against hope that this colony would not follow its neighbor into near destruction.

"Understood. Tell Captain Averson that I will be right down, and tell him to get our Mobile Suits prepared to launch. I don't know what is going on over there, but I want to be prepared," Griffon responded with a frown as he looked at the intercom on his desk.

"Understood sir, the GINN Team will be ready to launch as soon as possible sir," the voice replied a moment later, before a click sounded meaning the other had released the talk button. On his side, Griffon had let go of the button as well and started to walk towards his room's door to get to the ship's bridge. As he did he promised who ever had done something to Heliopolis would pay dearly for it, and not to mention the colony had been one of the ship's port of call while in this area. Sighing sadly he mentally prepared himself for the day ahead, leaving the view of his home colony behind him. This in question was now slowly moving away from the window where Griffon had stood only moments ago, as the ship started to turn away from the colony as it came onto a heading towards Heliopolis.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Main Bridge  
ISS _Opinicus_  
On-Route to Heliopolis_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Within a few minutes Commander Griffon stepped onto the bridge of the ship. The bridge crew only looked up at him before getting back to their jobs. Griffin only nodded at that, for his crew knew that he would rather be unnoticed upon entering the bridge then people jumping to salute. He once mentioned after the second time they did so, that they were no longer military and so it did not make sense for them to do so. Griffon slowly slid into his command chair and looked over the bridge, which looked a bit different than a typical bridge on a _Nelson _Class. For one it was smaller and it was stacked kind like how a ZAFT vessel was. The two helm stations were on the lowest level, while the weapons, communications, mobile suit operator, and damage control stations were on the next level after that. Above that level was what was called the command and tactical level. This level had the captain's chair and a bit above that was Commander Griffon's command chair. Finally behind the two command chairs was the tactical section which had a large table top display in its center. Behind that was the entrance to the bridge with a pair of steps going down on either side of the entrance. This was the way to get to the ship's CIC, were the stations for ECM, ECCM, and sensors where located. A large view screen took the entire front wall which displayed either the view outside the ship, like a normal bridge would have, or can be used as a large communication screen. Griffon nodded to himself for he was quite proud of his crew and ship. They were a mixed bag of Naturals and Coordinators who were either ex-military like he was or outcasts that had no were else to go. Even if the scruffiness of the crew, they still operated like a military vessel or at least close to one anyway. Clearing his throat he turned his chair to look down at the captain's chair bellow him.

"ETA to Heliopolis Captain?" he asked the large heavyset man who was the master of the ship, while Griffon was the commander of the entire Griffin Privateers, which included the Mobile Suits and Mobile Armors the ship carried. His role in the Privateers was the same as a ZAFT Commander, just without any higher ups to listen to.

"Navigation has it about another hour and a half sir to get there at full speed sir," Captain Vann Averson responded with a respectful nod of his head. Vann was an older man, who had once been the Captain of an older _Atlas _Class Battleship, before the _Nelson _Battleships replaced them in early CE 68. After that he left the Atlantic Federation for reasons unknown and joined the Junk Guild where he served as a captain for the Guild for about a year. He was then suggested by the Guild that he should join the Griffin Privateers were his skills would be needed. Commander Griffon had accepted him with a sigh of relief for he always had been a pilot not a ship commander so it had been hard to command the ship by himself.

"Very well Captain proceed then," Griffon ordered with a frown before thinking about what could have happened to colony, for it was a neutral colony one that was in this backwater area. As far as he knew not even pirates were dumb enough to attack them. However Griffon's thoughts soon came to a close when his armrest com screen flashed on, showing another man and behind him a very busy hanger.

"Yeah Boss, is it true that Heliopolis is under attack?" asked the man with a frown. This was Nathan Erickson, the head pilot for the Griffins. He like all of the pilots for the Griffins is a Coordinator, but unlike many of his kind he had deep sense of respect for Naturals. In fact the reason for his joining the Privateers was because of the merc unit he was part of killed a good friend of his when that unit was working for ZAFT. This friend happened to be a Natural and it sent Nathan away from the unit and into the arms of the Griffins who all thought the same thing he did. Both Naturals and Coordinators need each other, not to mention both groups where humans.

"Yes Nat, Heliopolis sent out a distress call but I do not think we can get there in time to thwart the attack. At least we can see if there are any survivors, and we need to get there before any pirates get there instead. Who knows what they would do to the survivors," Griffon reported with a frown of his own as he looked down at the pilot's face. The pilot's face hardened as he thought the same and nodded back at his commander.

"Understood Bossman. I will get my boys and girls ready to move out as soon as possible," the pilot reported with a lazy salute before signing off. Sighing once more the commander looked out at the view port and out into space. Frowning he watched as the ship powered through the debris around the Le Grange point from all the destroyed and damaged colonies that used to be in this area of space.

"COMMs, do we know if there are anymore rescue ships on route for we are only a single ship and do not have much room to carry many refugees?" the Commander asked with a frown turned to look at the communication officer. The woman at that station turned to look at him for a moment before turning back to her station, after a few moment of surfing through various com channels she turned back to look at her commander.

"Well sir Orb has launched a single _Izumo_ Class ship from their Space Station along with them is a single _Rainbow _Class Transport, and a visiting _Walter _Class Heavy Transport that the Space Station Command had roped into coming with. They are blasting towards the colony at full speed; they will arrive in about two hours. While more than a few Junk Guild vessels have responded as well, but none of them are close enough to beat the Orb vessel here. Though I am getting some chatter that the Guild Vessel _HOME _for some reason is already on its way to the colony. They will arrive a little bit before the Orb Vessels. That is only on the civilian bands, the few military bands we have access to mention nothing about the colony. That's about it sir," the officer reported with a frown looking over at him.

"That is because both ZAFT and the Alliance are too busy with their war, than a lonely little neutral colony. Pathetic, you would think that even at war at least one side would at least try to lend a helping hand," Captain Averson said with disgust written on his face. More than one bridge crew member looked the same.

"Well anyways the more common civilian life boats have about six hours endurance on their life support so when we arrive we will take on any damaged life boats, and get the others ready for quick pick up by the Orb ships. Which reminds me Lieutenant Gould prep the both the Dining Hall and the VIP quarters along with the Cargo Bay to hold any refugees we bring on board," Commander Griffon ordered looking over at another officer standing to one side of the Captain's chair. This was Sophia Gould the oldest daughter of Herman Gould a radical member of the PLANT Supreme Council. She had been disowned by her father when she fell in love with one of the few Naturals living on the PLANTs. That is of course after he had ordered the assassination of her love. After that she left the PLANTs and soon ended up with the Griffin Privateers. She was now the ship's executive officer and combat commander though now she was cold and standoffish.

"Understood Commander," she replied in her cold as ice tone and a salute before leaving the bridge to what she had been ordered to do. Griffon tried not to shiver at her tone like he always did but it was lost cause. Shaking his head he looked out the bridge's view port at the passing debris and wondered when this idiotic war will be over.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_ISS _Opinicus  
_Remains of Heliopolis_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A half an hour later found the _Opinicus _in range of the colony once know as Heliopolis. The once large and proud colony was now a cluster of debris. This brought more than a few gasps and curses from the bridge crew of the ship as they got ever closer to the remains. Meanwhile Griffon watched it all with a clenched jaw and narrowed eyes behind his mask. For it brought bad memories when he brought the _Opinicus_ to his home colony to visit his family there, only to find it damaged with a battle raging all around it. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he saw that a few of the bridge crew had left their stations and where standing in the middle of the bridge looking horrified that a peaceful colony was destroyed. Though Griffon did not blame them for many of them had friends on the colony, and he also knew that the sensor officer used to live on the colony.

"Alright everyone get back to your stations, remember that according to the automated beacon of the colony many of the shelters managed to get launched," the Captain ordered snapping everyone out of their horrified states. A few shook themselves before retaking their seats, the others only got angry before taking their seats as well.

"Controller prepares our GINNs for launch! Sensor Officer keeps those eyes of yours on those screens of yours and calls out if you see anything that looks like a pirate. Hopefully we can spot them before they spot us," he ordered with a frown. The sensor officer only cried out an affirmative from his position in the ship's CIC. Meanwhile Griffon only nodded at the Averson's orders knowing that he was great ship captain.

"Captain, also have some techs prepare our Mistrals to help the GINNs to find those shelters," Griffon ordered with a frown. Averson only nodded at him before relaying the order. Sighing Griffon leaned back and prepared himself.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Griff One  
Heliopolis Airspace_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Inside his Mobile Suit's cockpit Nathan Erickson finished his pre launch checklist and slipped his helmet on his head before locking it down to the flight suits collar. He too was not happy about the destruction of the colony for like many on the crew he had some friends on the colony and he hoped that they where alright. In his case it was the Yamato Family, and as he sat there in his mobile suit he wondered if the Yamato's kid Kira finally managed to get together with his best friend Fiona finally. Chuckling he turned his attention back to his mission.

"Griff One you are cleared to launch and good luck Nathan," Susan Gregory the MS Controller for the ship ordered. Susan was a knock out blond who is a first generation coordinator whose Natural Parents were models and hence wanted their child to be the perfect model, hence her looks. However when Susan wanted to go to a university, her parents refused. So she ran away and found her way to the Junk Guild from there to the Griffins.

"Thanks Su, catch you on the flip side. Nathan Erickson, Griff One launching!" he replied as his body was pushed back against his seat thanks to the forces of the catapult shooting him out of the ship and towards the destroyed colony. Behind him the other three members of Griff Team launched and soon joined him.

"Alright Team as you are all aware this is a search and recovery mission, however the Boss thinks that there are going to be pirates all over this area and soon. So keep one eye out for bandits and the other on finding those shelters. Understood?" he ordered his team, who responded with affirmatives all across the board. Nathan nodded for his team knew their mission and more than a few of them where pissed about the state of the colony. Shaking his head Nathan turned his attention to his sensors as the four GINNS waded through the debris that was once a part of the colony. Before long they managed to find a few shelters and left beacons nearby so the Mistral's could pick them up later.

"Uh Oh boss looks like we have some company," reported Nicholas Storm the third member of the team and used his mobile suit's hand to point at something in distance. Nathan cursed and zoomed on the mentioned company to see a pair of modified Moebius Mobile Armors baring down on a damaged Heliopolis Shelter.

"Logan takes those guys out and fast before they do anything to that shelter!" Nathan yelled out looking over at the fourth GINN on his team. A heavily modified GINN Long Range Reconnaissance Type that is piloted by Coordinator Logan Carter and his Natural girlfriend Sara Casey who run the sensor equipment from the back seat while Logan piloted.

"Roger that boss though please be aware Sara thinks she got a hit on these guys mothership," Logan replied with a grunt as he fired his machine's sniper rifle twice. The first shot hit the first mobile armor right on target and was soon destroyed as it exploded. However a last second movement on the second target's profile made his shot go wide and only hit one of the craft's engine outriggers sending it into a spin that brush against a piece of debris that made it careen towards the shelter. Logan let off one shot that took it out finally however the explosion caught the shelter as well shaking it brutally. It was only made worse as the piece of debris hit by the Mobile Armor managed to hit the shelter sending it tumbling out of control. With a restrained curse Nathan threw his GINN into motion and blasted through the remaining debris between the machine and the tumbling shelter. With a grace born of experience and practice Nathan managed to catch the shelter before it could hit any other debris damaging it more than it was now. With careful ease Nathan held the shelter as if it was some sort of fragile burden which it was.

"Sorry about that Boss, that sucker must be a lucky son of bitch," Logan said with a sheepish tone in his voice. Nathan only sighed in relief before checking the shelter for any further damage, but he only found the dent from the debris and some other damaged parts. One of them being the life support for the shelter.

"It is not your fault Logan, anyways Nick you have command of the team. I need to get this shelter back to the ship its life support is damaged. Also see about finding that pirate ship carrying those Mobile Armors if you can as well," Nathan ordered turning around and started in the direction were his instruments reported that the ship was located at.

"Roger Boss. Alright boys and girls let's see about finding the source of these vermin. So Kumiko and I will continue searching for more Life Boats, in the mean time Sara find that carrier ship. There has to be one around here somewhere," the Assault Type GINN pilot responded before snapping out orders to his fellow two pilots. The fourth pilot and Nathan's own wingmate Kumiko Miyoshi responded with only a single 'Hai' while Sara simply gave the other pilots a victory sign before turning towards her instruments to find the carrier. Nathan only shook his head at the three pilots before turning his attention to his piloting through the thick debris field on a course towards the distant_ Opinicus_.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_ISS _Opinicus_  
Edge of Heliopolis Remains_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back on the ship Commander Griffon watched with gritted teeth as his ship's Mistral pods worked hard to extract the various Heliopolis Shelters from the debris and moving them to a more safe location for easier retrieval by the incoming Orb rescue ships, which had been joined by another _Izumo _Class, one launched from the Orb Mainland itself. Those shelters considered to damaged were brought to the ship and their occupants rescued from their damaged shelters. So far only three shelters were considered far too damaged and brought to the ship. As this happened around him, Griffon took no notice for he still could not believe what he was hearing from the survivors that the ship took on. While the Orb Defense Forces and the surprising appearance of Earth Alliance Forces used care during the fight inside the colony. The opposing ZAFT forces did not, at least, not till the combined Orb and Alliance forces pushed back their initial attack. It was then ZAFT started to use Package D equipped GINNs in their second attack. That is when it started to go wrong the colony as a whole, for while the Earth Forces Warship _Archangel _did some damage to the colony they tried to be very careful and so did their supporting mobile suit forces, the ZAFT forces only made it worse by firing their heavy weapons in desperation that finally destroyed the colony. The Alliance and Orb forces only managed to do very light damage to the colony and that was only from misses. The Griffins managed to get all this info thanks to the survivors of second shelter brought on board. One that was smaller than the more civilian types and had the remaining Orb Command Staff on board, who the most senior office a Lieutenant Videl then gave Griffon the play by play action of the Battle of Heliopolis. With a sigh the commander turned his attention away from his armrest screen which was showing some the very minor battle footage that Videl managed to get which supported the Lieutenant's claim.

"Commander, Mistral Seven has found a damaged mobile armor along the debris, according to the specs it is one of Orb's new Raptor Defense Mobile Armors that Lieutenant Videl talked about earlier sir. Also Seven reports that its pilot is alive but looks to be currently unconscious. Should Seven bring the Raptor in or try to save the pilot instead?" the controller reported. Commander Griffon look thoughtful for a moment before looking at the controller. For like the controller he knew that the ship had only a limited amount of hanger space especially with three damaged shelters already on board the ship. However with the pilot unconscious it would be harder to retrieve the pilot in vacuum, so it would be best to bring it in. Get the pilot out and then get rid of the mobile armor for a pilot's life is far more important and valuable than the machine.

"Have Seven bring it in, I heard that Chief Tyrol wanted a chance to look at Orb's new Mobile Armor when he first heard of it. This will give him that chance to do so," he ordered with a small smile one that the controller copied. For the natural born Chief Petty Officer Gerald Tyrol, the ship's Chief of the Deck, was legendary around the ship for his fascination with anything new machine, and at the same time loved to fiddle around with it. Trying to see what made it tick. Suddenly the controller stiffened as her headset squawked out a messaged into her ear. Turning to her station she started to enter several commands before nodding and turning back to the Commander.

"Sir Griff One is on his way back with a heavily damaged Shelter, and reports that his team has found before destroying two enemy Moebius units. The rest of the Team is continuing on mission and are keeping an eye for the enemy mothership," the controller reported to Griffon, who nodded in understanding.

"Alright I am going to check with Lieutenant Gould, Captain you have the bridge. Keep me informed on the progress of the retrieval mission," the Commander ordered looking down at Captain Averson who only nodded at the Commander before turning his attention back to his a reporting tech. Nodding Commander Griffon turned and left the bridge heading towards the main cargo bay.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Griff Two  
Heliopolis Airspace_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back with the GINN Team they were continuing on their mission, but kept a wary eye on their sensors for anymore pirate units. In the lead GINN Asian born Coordinator Kumiko Miyoshi lead her two fellow Griffins through the debris field. She was the close combat expert of the team, hence the two swords attached to her unit's skirt armor. Kumiko has been trained in the Japanese style Nitojutsu or two sword school. She was one of the first martial artist who started to use martial arts when piloting mobile suits. In fact she helped in the creation of a new sword martial arts school which uses mobile suits back on PLANT. Though for some reason ZAFT does not teach their pilots the use of the new school, though a few ZAFT pilots do study it independently from what Kumiko understood. Suddenly she was disturbed from her piloting by her radar beeping for her attention.

"Heads up Griffs, we have incoming. I count about eight Moebius units and two GINNs. One GINN looks like a combat refitted GINN Trainer while the other looks a regular vanilla GINN with a few minor modifications," reported Sara over the team's channel before Kumiko could say anything. Kumiko turned her machine's head to looked in the direction her radar reported were the enemy was coming from and saw that the other woman's count was very much accurate.

"So I wonder if the enemy has two ships instead of one, for that is a lot of hardware for any known ship which also includes the two units we wasted earlier," Kumiko reported with a frown, she was not worried about them being outnumber for she knew that herself and her comrades were better than these pirates.

"Actually according to my readings the enemy mothership is a ZAFT _Babylon _Class carrier," Sara reported with a raised eyebrow, for ZAFT only had a limited number of the large ships.

"Well that is interesting, alright lets takes these guys on boys and girls. Logan stay back and start sniping them. Kumiko stick with me and cover my back. Hopefully the Bossman will be back to help us soon. Alright let's go!" Nick ordered sending his GINN towards the enemy machines. Kumiko followed behind the man bringing out her two custom made katana and wakizashi. The first shot of the battle was Nick firing his machine's Ion Canon. The silver beam spat from the canon clasped in his GINN's hand and speared right through one of the enemy Moebius Mobile Armors before taking out the one flying behind it as well as a large amount of debris from the colony. After that the two groups merged together and the real fight was on. Kumiko stayed behind the heavier armored Assualt GINN of Nickolas allowing him to take the brunt of the enemy fire. Three more Mobile Armors followed the first two as Nick let loose a barrage of missiles from his leg mounted "Pardus" Missile Launchers. Kumiko soon got her first kill as the enemy Worker GINN tried to sneak behind the heavier GINN to hit him in the back. The enemy soon found himself in two pieces as Kumiko sliced him apart before it exploded. A Moebius joined its comrade in death as Kumiko sliced the smaller machine in half with her Wakizashi. Suddenly Kumiko's machine rocked as a shot hit her, cursing in Japanese the young swordswoman turned to find what her hit and saw the enemy carrier slicing through the battle towards them. The carrier was in fact a large _Babylon _Class just as Sara said it was, all three hundred fifteen meters of her. Kumiko could hear Nick curse as well before blasting towards the ship leaving Kumiko with the last few enemies. Though Logan soon proved that she was not alone as a Moebius exploded thanks in part to his machine's long range rifle. Suddenly the enemy units stopped before scrambling towards their carrier which after exchanging a few shots with Nick started to pull away. Confused Kumiko wondered why they retreated for they still had the Griffin Pilots outnumbered. Her unasked question was soon answered as Sara let up a cheer over the channel.

"The Orb Ships have arrived! Looks like these pirate scum do not want to mess with Orb forces, especially with Heliopolis destroyed. Heh! Smart aren't they, I wouldn't want to take on the Orb Force if I was them either," Sara reported with a snicker as the mentioned Orb Forces started to push through the debris field towards them. As they did so they started to launch a surprising mix of those new Mobile Armors and some sort of new mobile suits.

"Holy! Orb has Mobile Suits!" Logan said in surprise as he watched the mentioned Mobile Suits started runs scouring through the debris looking for stranded shelters.

"Attention! Unknown Forces this is the Orb Defense Ship _Izumo _identify yourself or we shall fire on you for trespassing in Orb Space," the lead Orb vessel ordered in a cool and collected tone. Kumiko was about to speak up but someone else beat her to it.

"Orb Ship _Izumo_ this is the Independent Space Ship _Opinicus _of the Griffin Privateers we were first on the scene and started to recover the colony lifeboats. Currently we have over a hundred and fifty Heliopolis refugees on board. Our forces also have moved non-damaged lifeboats to safer retrieval points for easier recovery for you. We shall await any further orders from your commander," Commander Griffon's voice spoke up over the main channel. Frowning Kumiko turned to see the _Opinicus _pushing through the debris towards the Orb Ships, with Nathan's GINN in the lead.

"Very well _Opinicus_. Let me be the first to thank you for your help, we heard that a unknown ship had arrived here and started recovery. If I may ask where are these retrieval points of yours?" the unknown commander of the _Izumo_ asked.

"Stand By, transferring data now. Also be aware that I still have several Mistral's still moving through the debris still," the Commander replied to the _Izumo_ as the _Opinicus _finally stopped right in front of the Orb Fleet.

"Thank you _Opinicus_ I will let my forces know of your Mistrals. Also please stand by for any further orders," the _Izumo _Commander replied with a smile in his words. As more Mistrals launched from the larger _Walter _Class Transport and the smaller _Rainbow _Class transport. The Orb Mistrals then started to do their own runs through the debris in search of any further shelters, while others started to head further towards the various recovery points.

"Understood _Izumo_ we shall await further orders. Griff Team return to ship, let the Orb Forces take over for now,"

"Yes Commander, Griff Team is now returning to ship," Nathan said before blasting towards the ship with the other three GINNs following him. As they approached the ship both of the ship's hanger doors started to open to let them in. Their mission was complete. Kumiko smiled hoping that no one will call them pirates or no good mercs again after this.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_ISS _Opinicus_  
Three Weeks later_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A few weeks later after the Heliopolis Crisis found the _Opinicus _heading for the debris belt for their next job. For the Griffins had spent the preceding weeks on the Orb Mainland for some much needed R&R in thanks for the help they provided to the Orb Forces. For after the arrival of the Orb Forces the Griffins helped Orb beat back two more pirate attacks from the Heliopolis. Not to mention chase off a few Junk Guild groups who wanted to go through the debris for anything useful. In the main briefing room Commander Griffon stood in front of his pilots along with a large percentage of his crew to give them the details of their next mission.

"Alright folks now that we have all been given some very good R&R at Orb, it is time to get back to work," Griffon said with a small grin on his face as he saw the happy faces of his crew. With the rescue of the Heliopolis refugees it gave them some very good PR along the civilian groups and other groups like them. In fact after this mission they already had another one lined up. Life was very good for the Griffins and no longer would they be treated as low life pirates or outcasts by the more civilian minded groups. That is one thing that always had the Griffins fired at by military forces. Their rescue of the Heliopolis survivors told everyone their true colors.

-o-fin-o-

Post Story Author Notes:

Well, I am finally managed to get this story done after picking it for almost a year. Luckily in the last week I have all out thrown myself in writing it. Anyways I hope you enjoy this small introduction to the Griffin Privateers. Also on another note, yes the mobile suits launched from the Orb ships are in fact M1 Astrays and before anyone yells at me about them not being produced during this part of the story as yet. Let me answer that in saying that according to the Astray Manga, the M1s Astrays were indeed up and ready. They just did not have a good Natural OS, they did not get one till Kira along with the _Archangel _arrived at Orb. So in fact those Astrays seen here are in fact being piloted by Coordinator Pilots using a slightly modified form of ZAFT's own OS.

Those Astrays are in fact from a unit that shall be briefly introduced when the _Archangel _arrives at Orb and more fully explored in yet another Cosmic Story. They are my version of the 8th MS Team and other units like them before the GM was officially rolled out right before Star One was launched. The unit is there to provide Orb with some good data on Astrays in a space environment. I really don't think that when the _Kusanagi _going to space was the first space experience for the Astrays. Granted Erica did mention it, but come on they should have fully test them before using them in space. Hence this unit shown here and later on in the Honor Storyline. Though this will not be the worst idea I have with introducing non-ZAFT MS before the official roll out of the Astray and Strike Dagger. -o-evil cackle-o-

Anyhow, both the _Babylon _Class specs and those of the _Opinicus _shall be posted on the Yahoo group in the folder labeled ship designs. Also the custom GINNs of the Griffins shall also be posted as well just for the fun of it. For those interested in looking them over. Thank you and I shall see you in the next story of Cosmic Chronicles.

**Next Up...**

Betraying a God! It is not a great idea! The tale of the betrayal of the _Odin _Class ship _Odin _and its crew by the Alliance that they once served.


	4. Tale 04: A God Betrayed!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything with that deals with Gundam SEED, be it a Mobile Suit, Gundam, OVA, Manga, etc. I do not own it; however I do own the plots, characters, and some of the Mobile Suits/Gundams that I have created just for fun. So please no suing me for I currently have barely any money and the money I do have is for school!**

**NOTE: In this story is a character by the name of Jacob Riley, and I like to mention that he is not my character but yet another character created by my friend and sometimes co-author SethMKlein. **

**Tale 04: **A God Betrayed!  
_aka. Rest in Pieces!_

_By: William R. Woods_

**Story BGM is Phoenix Ignition from Thrice**

**Story Summary:** With the _Archangel_ on its way to Artemis, the AFS _Odin_ is left to get to Luna HQ by itself. However as the ship approaches the moon, they are surprised and brutally attacked by Alliance Forces. With luck the ship manages to survive the initial attack and after the surprise wears off they fight back ruthlessly. The Alliance will soon learn that is not wise to betray a god, for it tends to get messy.

**Tale 04: A God Betrayed!**

_Many thoughts went around my head during the Alliance attack on the Odin like many of my crew I wondered why an Alliance Fleet was attacking one of their own. For it was a pretty dumb and stupid attempt, since by the numbers, the Odin could easily trounce the small Alliance taskforce that was assembled to destroy it. _

_Later we would learn that we were considered "contaminated" by the Coordinators on board the Archangel and as such were not needed any more. At least according to the Higher Ups in the Alliance. It was just wrong, and we never returned to Alliance service after that. _

_Taken from an Interview of Captain Thomas Sheppard by Jess Rabble  
Circa. March of CE73_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Bridge  
AFS _Odin _  
In-Route to Luna HQ_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sitting peacefully in orbit of Earth is the silver orb know as the moon, better known as Luna to those who live on its surface. On a linear course towards Luna, and one of the many bases on its surface is a single, graceful battleship. This ship is known as the AFS _Odin_ and it is on its way home after a long journey from LaGrange Point 3. On the bridge of the vessel its commander Lieutenant Thomas Sheppard, sat on his command chair glad that his time commanding the ship is just about over for the young officer. For while he is doing an okay job according to his fellow officers, he still personally thought that he did not have the experience needed to command such a ship as the _Odin_. Sighing Thomas leaned back in his seat before stealing a glance at ever closer view of the moon through the bridges view port. After a few moments of staring at the moon, he turned his attention to watching his bridge crew go about their various duties. As he watched Thomas briefly wondered who would be transferred off and those who would stay with the ship. Personally Thomas knew that he would not be staying even at his old job as CIC Tactical Officer for he would be given command of another ship, maybe a smaller _Halsey_ or _Drake_ class ship. That is if he is lucky enough for he may also be booted to a backwater post. For he is considered a Coordinator Lover by the brass for he has family who are Coordinators. So the brass could not afford having a officer such as him, being in command of the _Odin_. Shaking his head with a sigh the young commander of the ship turned his attention back to the view port watching as the moon grew ever closer. Whatever happened he knew that he still would be helpful to his true masters. If he became a commander of a smaller ship he could most likely put out some feelers for others who thought like him and his fellows. Maybe even convert the entire crew so they could have a ship to use in missions against the true enemy. With a shake of his head Thomas banished the thoughts of his true mission lest they show on his face or body language. So till they arrived at the Base, Thomas leaned back to get comfortable while he waited.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Hanger_

_AFS_ Odin

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the hanger of the ship Lieutenant Commander Steven Anthony the ship's experienced CAG and overall lady's man was working on his Cosmosgrasper Mobile Armor. Currently he was kneeling on the hanger's armored floor beneath the fighter like Mobile Armor with his head and an arm stuck in one of the machine's service panels. Unlike many of his fellows he believed that helping to repair your machine or bird was not only a good way to get on the mechanic's good side but it gave the pilot far more insight in the machine and get to know the limitations of your craft. Therefore becoming a better pilot, for if you now your machine from top to bottom a good pilot could push his machine to its top performance.

Many of his fellow Mobile Armor Pilots looked down on this type of behavior; however Commander Anthony was a product of the Top Gun Flight School similar to the older American version of Top Gun. However unlike the older version, upon graduation from either West Point or any other military academy around the Atlantic Federation you could then be asked to join Top Gun. If you graduated the eighteen month course you will considered to be one of the best pilots in the Earth Alliance. Though with the rise of mobile suits less and less pilots are inducted into Top Gun. For fighters serve very little opposition against the far more nimble DINN, ZAFT's premier aerial mobile suit. Not to mention pilots are being pumped out of the various flight academies very fast to hold against ZAFT superior Mobile Suits.

Though Steven had heard a rumor that with mobile suits being planned on being built by the Federation that the Top Gun Flight School is going to be changed to produce mobile suit pilots instead. These few that could go through the new program would be the Alliance's version of ZAFT's Red Coats. Till they got Mobile Suits, the Top Gun facilities would be used as a training base for the Skygrasper Fighters, the air breathing cousin of the Cosmosgrasper.

Suddenly a clang sounded not far from the commander's 'Grasper dragging the man from his thoughts on the new Top Gun School. With a small curse Steven dragged himself out of the bottom of the mobile armor to see what the problem was. What he found made the pilot rolled his eyes and shake his head. For a young tech barely eighteen was laying face first on the hanger's floor with a large bump forming on his shaved head. Shaking his head Steven turned to look at the man standing not far from the unconscious tech holding what looked a wrench in one hand.

"What happened this time Chief?" Steven asked with a raised eyebrow at the wrench wielding tech, even if he most likely knew what had happened. The tech, a Chief Warrant Officer Ramirez Lopez was an old friend of Stevens. From the time when the then Senior Chief Petty Officer Lopez was the senior tech on Steven's first plane, an older F-5C Arrow. The grizzly and experienced tech was quite famous for his use of that particular wrench to discipline many younger techs. Even a few pilots who earned the tech's wrath would receive a hit from the wrench.

"Why hello Commander Anthony, I was just teaching this young man here why you do not pull a sloppy job on Lieutenant Julian's machine's right engine. In fact if the lieutenant had taken off with that engine the way it is right now, I do not think he would be coming back," the old tech reported with a grim frown which was copied by the older techs standing by the older man, which was soon copied by Steven as well. For it was one thing to do a piss poor job, but if you get a pilot killed because of your stupid mistake, well it would be your head on the chopping block. With a tired sigh he waved forward one of the MPND troopers standing the edge of the crowd. The burly marine stepped up to the still unconscious tech and effortlessly picked the younger man up in a fireman's carry.

"Get him to infirmary and when he wakes thrown him into the brig. I shall talk to the captain later about this," Steven instructed the Marine, who looked as pissed as the techs. Since many Marines have a deep respect for fighter pilots. So if one of them got killed because someone's mistake the Marines would not be happy. Since the Marines took it upon themselves to protect the pilots while on the ground so those same pilots could and will protect the Marines when they are in the air flying.

"Got it sir. Do you want any of the boys to rough him up a bit?" the Marine asked with a frown looking behind his shoulder at the kid's face.

"No I think that bump of his will be enough," Commander Anthony ordered before turning to head back to his machine to see about fixing that bug in his missile bay. The Marine only nodded before jogging off with the tech with one other marine followed, while the others went back to their posts. Chief Lopez nodded in grim understanding before turning to his fellow old techs and the gaping greenhorns.

"What are you lot standing around for, a party. Bravery you and your lot get to work that engine Woods fucked up, Anders go help the Commander. The rest of you lot get back to work ," the older tech ordered with a snarl that sent his crew scattering to get back to their jobs they had doing before all this started. No one else wanted to get smacked by the Wrench.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_AFS _Exeter

_In Route to intercept _Odin

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Further off on a course towards the _Odin _was three _Halsey _Class Tactical Destroyers, two _Drake _Class Escorts, and a single _Nelson _Class battleship. However unlike its smaller escorts the _Nelson _looked a bit different from any other of its class. For its long nose looking prow was gone along with the torpedo batteries flanking said "nose". Instead it carried a Lohengrin Positron blaster cannon instead. Giving the ship awesome firepower against enemy ships. A simple armored hatched replaced the nose, protecting the retracted cannon from damage. The _Exeter _said _Nelson_ was the third ship in a new sub-class of the main _Nelson _Class. This happened to be the first mission of the _Exeter_, so its crew and captain were eager to show their stuff. The ship's captain, forty-three year old Captain David Goodman a veteran officer with over twelve years under his belt. The majority of those years had him captaining old _Atlas _Class battleships against pirates. When the war started he was briefly assigned to a desk job at JOSH-A before getting involved in the project building these Lohengrin equipped battleships. Now he was the captain of the third ship of the class, and was very proud of the fact.

"Captain, our Recon Moebius has picked up the _Odin _and just like our Intel suggests it is on a direct course towards the base. Orders sir," the XO of the ship said looking over at the curly blond haired, yet portly Captain Goodman. The older man was leaning back in his command chair with his arms crossed over his chest as he studied the display on his armrest screen. His normal suit helmet was floating silently next to him as the captain observed the data on the _Odin _that they were given. With a final sigh he turned to address the XO and the ship's weapon officer standing next to the XO.

"Alright using the data from the Recon unit, get a good lock on the enemy ship and prepare the Lohengrin cannon for a shot at them. I want to see about taking them out in shot, instead of a extended battle," the captain ordered with a small smile on his face. The weapons officer only nodded before floating over to his station to follow the captains orders, while the XO moved over to the communication operator to get a report from him about the other ships in the small taskforce. While the majority of the crew were very confidant of the battle ahead, the XO was not for he thought it would been better if command sent a larger taskforce. For he had read the reports on the _Archangel _exploits so far and if the _Odin _was as good as their larger cousin then they would need more ships to take on the ship. Not to mention he didn't really buy the story that ZAFT Commandos took the ship during the Heliopolis Crisis for if they did it would have gone straight towards the PLANTs. Even then the XO could not think why they were going to destroy the _Odin_. Anyways no matter his opinion he would follow his orders, for that is what a solider had to do.

"Sir the Lohengrin cannon is ready to fire on your orders," the weapons officer reported from his station. The captain simply smiled before leaning slightly forward and looked over at the weapons officer one more time.

"Fire," was the only thing he said and with a press of a button the ships main gun charged before firing its large golden beam towards the distant _Odin_. With that one-shot, the Alliance had turned a ship's entire crew against the Alliance and made a very dangerous enemy out of them.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Bridge_

_AFS _Odin

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Not far from the incoming enemy forces that _Odin _sailed peacefully forward not aware of the threat they now faced. On the bridge of the vessel, the ship's radar operator Ensign Jacob Riley watched his readouts with an almost zealous attention. Even if the ship was technically in friendly space, he was not about to ease up. Suddenly almost a sixth sense made his eyes widened and made his head snap to look out through the ships view port. For Ensign Riley had almost sixth sense of any approaching danger, and thanks to this he received the nickname of Radar.

"Helm! Do a Forty-Five Degree roll to port now!" Ensign Riley snapped out to the helm operator who being used to Riley's predications immediately did what he asked and threw the ship into a lazy half-roll. Just in time as a large beam of energy speared right through the position they were once in. Shocked gasps filled the bridge as the beam passed only inches away from the hull of the ship.

"Holy shit! That was a Positron Cannon blast! Who the hell is shooting at us using a damn Positron cannon?" the communication operator asked in shock still looking at were the beam had been before it dissipated harmlessly.

"Captain, by the range and the power behind the attack. That had to be from a Lohengrin sir," Ensign Riley reported with a frown looking down at Lieutenant Sheppard, who gritted his teeth in anger. He snarled and turned his attention to look up at Riley.

"Triangulate the bastard's position Radar, and Ensign that was a good call. Good job," he ordered with a scowl, wondering who was shooting at them. Though he did give Riley a small grin, which the young Ensign returned. For if he did that in any other ship he would have been written up for violating the chain of command. Though not on the _Odin _for Lieutenant Sheppard knew that his skills as a radar operator and his almost legendary danger sixth sense were very valuable. This sixth sense, that Jacob sometimes called his "Spider-Sense" after a old comic he had read when he was a kid, would have placed him in the Zero Corps if he had been old enough at the time. With a shake of his head, the young radar officer turned his attention back to his console as the computer finished the Lieutenant's request.

"Sir! The computer as triangulate the beam's source. I am going to throw it up on the main monitor for you," Jacob said with a frown as he put the data he had on the bridge's main screen, that like the _Archangel _located right above the main view port.

"Well, according to this, it came from near-Luna orbit," reported the ship's XO newly promoted Lieutenant J.G Sara Price as she stood up from her position in the cramped CIC.

"Riley see if one of the main camera's can get a image of the attackers. I am really not liking this," Lieutenant Sheppard ordered with a confused frown on his face as he watched the young Ensign work with his station. Within a few seconds he found what they were looking for and what he saw did not make the young Ensign any happier.

"Oh! This is really not good! Sir you are not going to like this, I am throwing this on the main screen as well," Jacob reported with an angry scowl on his face. Lieutenant Sheppard looked up at him with a frown before turning his attention to the screen. A moment later a image came up on the screen and many of the bridge crew hissed or gasped in shock. For displayed on the screen was a single _Nelson _Class battleship. A type of ship that no one was expecting to see even with the attack being carried out with a Lohengrin. Suddenly Lieutenant Price stiffened in further shock as she saw something strange on the ship.

"Radar, zoom in on that ship's bow would you?" she ordered with a frown, and soon the image shifted a bit before clearing up showing the ship's bow. A few more shocked gasps filled the bridge for a_ Nelson _Class ship's long nose liked prow was gone and in its place was an armored hatch that was now closing hiding the enemy Lohengrin Cannon from view.

"A _York _Class, I didn't know they went through with it," Sara said in shock looking at the displayed image on the monitor.

"Care to explain that Lieutenant?" Lieutenant Sheppard asked looking over at his XO, wondering why she looked like she saw a ghost.

"Sir that is not a _Nelson_, it's a _York _Class. Before I was assigned to this ship I was a Lieutenant Senior Grade on board the _York _a new prototype ship that replaces the torpedo tubes on a _Nelson _with a Lohengrin cannon. After a few trails, we were assigned to be part of the final push to take out Nova before it reached the PLANTs, the _York _was going to use the cannon on it. However it was destroyed before it could fire. I was the ship's assistant tactical officer and had been demoted on the spot for arguing with the captain about his choice to go down the center of the battle towards the asteroid were the main fighting was instead of trying to hook around away from the fighting. So before the ship moved off, I was arrested by the MPs and escorted to a Launch were they set me on my merry way towards the nearest allied ship, a damaged Eurasian _Halsey _Class destroyer leaping away from the battle. I was correct but I paid for my so called insolence and my demotion stuck. I was then picked up by Admiral Halberton and assigned to the G-Project. However, I had heard rumors that the Alliance was going to continue building more ships like the _York_. I guess they went through with it," Sarah said with pain filled eyes as she looks at the screen. Sitting in his chair Lieutenant Sheppard closed his eyes in pain before a shout from Radar made him look up at him.

"Sir, they are now approaching at attack speed and are launching mobile armors. I am counting twelve machines so far. Orders sir?" Radar reported with a slightly hysterical voice as the Alliance taskforce advanced towards them, launching Mobile Armors as they approached.

"Communications! Any word from them," Lieutenant Sheppard barked out which sent the communication operator to scramble at this station for a brief moment.

"Negative sir, not a single peep," the comm officer reported a little fearfully, wondering what was going on with an Alliance ship firing on another. Lieutenant Sheppard just glared at the distant ship wondering the same. Suddenly the man's armrest screen lit up with the curious yet slightly angry face of Commander Anthony.

"What the hell is going up their sir?" the pilot asked seeing the taut yet angry face of the Lieutenant as he glared at the image of approaching ship. While the young commander was angry, he also was hesitant to do anything for it was an Alliance Taskforce attacking them not an enemy force. However if he did nothing his men, and the ship he now commanded shall be destroyed against this attacking force. With a shake of his head, the young captain made his decision.

"Lieutenant Commander, we are being attacked by an Alliance Taskforce, and they are launching Mobile Armors. We have received no hail or any attempt at communications from them. So I want you prepare your men to sortie to defend the ship. That is all," he ordered the pilot before terminating the connection on his end. He was sure he was going to hear something from the pilot later, but for now he needed to survive first. Sighing he stood up from his chair and picked up the 1MC set from its cradle next to his chair.

"Attention crew of the Odin. We are now being attacked by an Alliance Taskforce, they made no attempt to communicate with us before firing on us. Therefore we have only one choice and that is to fight back against them. For if we let them continue to attack us, we shall perish, I for one will not allow that to happen. So let it be noted that I Lieutenant Thomas Sheppard, Temporary Commander of the AFS _Odin _have ordered my crew to fire on allied vessels. It was my sole decision and therefore none my crew are responsible for said orders. That is all, and I shall see you on the other side," he said with a serene expression on his face. With a sad sigh he placed the 1MC set back on its cradle, before looking over at his bridge crew. They were all nodding in agreement with his speech for while they were surprised they too were not about to let anyone, even a Alliance vessel, to kill their friends and fellow crew on the ship.

"Communications! Get a line to them, I shall give them one chance to stand down and explain themselves before we return fire. Lieutenant Price sound General Quarters and prepare the ship for combat," he ordered with as he sat back down and soon after his order the lights dimmed and the whooping alarm signaling to the crew general quarters.

"Line is now open sir," the communications operator reported with a calm voice as the ship around them prepared for combat. Thomas nodded to the man before picking up the phone like headset of the communication unit in his chair armrest.

"Attention! Approaching Alliance Taskforce, this is the AFS _Odin _you have launched an unprovoked attack on this ship, stand down and explain the reason behind such a attack. If you refuse to comply we shall have no choice but to open fire in defense of this ship. This is your is your only warning, that is all," Thomas said as he watched the approaching ships coming ever closer to the _Odin_. He waited a few moments but the only answer he received was the approaching ships fired on them. With a sigh he set down the handset on its cradle before taking a breath and turning to look at Lieutenant Price in her CIC.

"Very Well!! Lieutenant Price you may return fire when ready!" he ordered her, officially committing the ship to fighting their allies. They could never go back or take back the lives they may take in the next few minutes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Cosmo One_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It did not take long for the veteran pilot of Lieutenant Commander Steven Anthony to suit up and make ready to launch. In fact he was half-way suited up when the general quarters alarm went on and he saw that his five pilots were making an all time record in getting ready. It was the same with the deck crew, for they all heard the Captain's Speech. They did not know what was going with the Alliance High Command or that Taskforce's Commander, but what they did know was they were not about to let anyone destroy their ship without a fight. By the time the _Odin _started to prepare for combat the six Cosmograsper Fighters of Cosmo Squadron were prepped and ready to launch.

"This is Cosmo One, Cosmo Squadron is ready to launch," Steven reported to the ship's parasite controller. The young plain faced man that acted as the ship's controller wasted no time in getting them briefed and ready to launch.

"Commander, radar reports that the Alliance Fleet has launched twelve normal Moebius along with four of those new Bomber Types. All fighters have been equipped with Aile or Launcher Attachments. Anything other special orders sir?" the controller said with a grim expression set on his face, mentioning the modified Strike Packs that were made for the Cosmograspers. They were a bit different from those of the Strike.

"Negative, just get us out there and keep an eye out in case they have any more units waiting in the wings to attack us," Steven ordered the younger man before closing the connection as the deck crew started to lead his craft over to the catapult behind him the other fighters of Cosmo Squadron followed. Within a few moments the fighter was attached to the catapult and ready to launch. Steven took a few moments say a prayer that he did not kill any of his friends in the next few minutes. Finally he sighed and slammed his helmet's visor down, ready to take the fight to the enemy.

"Steven Anthony, Cosmograsper One Launching!" the pilot yelled out as the _Odin_'s linear catapult threw his fighter into space. He took a brief moment to recover before he started to hunt for enemies.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Luna Nearspace_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As the enemy ships grew every close to the _Odin_, the mains guns of the ship the two 225cm "Gottfried" cannons traversed to the side a bit before locking onto one of the enemy _Halsey _Class ships. Both cannons were sitting on top of the single leg, with one sitting directly on top of said leg, while the other sat a little bit behind it. So the two cannons had some problems when firing directly forward. Though this time the enemy ship was on a higher plane then the _Odin _so the cannons did not have the problem. The two main cannons paused a beat, before the barrels rocked back as they fired on the enemy ship. Four bright green beams pierced the darkness of space and headed directly for its target. The poor unfortunate ship did not even try to evade, it took all four beams directly in its front quarter. The four beams cored through the ship's main linear cannon and then through ship's main engines. Taking out everything between the cannon and the engines, including crew. The enemy ship paused a moment before it exploded in a cloud of pyrotechnics throwing debris all around the battle.

Shocked the Alliance Taskforce paused a moment with many of their crews staring aghast at were their compatriot had once been. However, the _Odin _and her crew did not give them enough time to recover, as the ships two secondary weapons. The smaller 110cm "Valiant" linear cannons spoke next, sending two glowing yellow projectiles toward yet another enemy _Halsey _class ship. Unlike its sister, the enemy ship started to evade but it was a moot point and was a case of little too late. Though it did managed to evade one projectile but the other one cored right through the side of the ship and hit the reactor. This ship joined the other in an a pretty, yet grimly explosion. Within the first few moments of the fight two enemy ships were destroyed much to the shock of the remaining Alliance ships. Many had heard of the exploits of the _Archangel _and her crew along with the said ships powerful weapons, but seeing it first hand was something else entirely.

While the big ships battled the fighters of Cosmo Squadron showed the enemy Mobile Armors how veterans fly, and how powerful their new craft happened to be. For every single pilot in Cosmo Squadron was a surviving Mobile Armor pilot who at least had one Mobile Suit kill under his or her belt. During this battle they showed the enemy that experience in spades, as they plowed literally through the enemy mobile armors. The Cosmograspers proved to one and all how superior they were against normal Mobile Armors as they outflew and outfought the Moebius units. The two fighters that carried the heavier Launcher sets took out more than one mobile armor at a time, thanks to the heavy "Agni" Hyper-Impulse Cannons they carried. While the Aile equipped fighters flew rings around the Mobile Armors before sneaking up behind them to finish the job. Within the first few moments of the battle six enemy Mobile Armor were destroyed surprising the surviving units at the speed and power of the Cosmograsper. While they could barely take on a mobile suit single handily, they were death incarnate against Mobile Armors of the Alliance. During this battle Cosmo Squadron earned a new Squadron nickname and later moniker: The Death Gods. The squadron's dark blue and black paint job only made the nickname all the more real.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_Bridge_

_AFS _Exeter

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A pin drop could be heard in the silent bridge of the _Exeter _as the crew as whole started in horror at the debris field were two warships had once been. The crew knew the horror of war, and many had see the same thing happen in other battles, but this was so fast and ruthless. It was something never really seen before.

"_McCormick _and _Sir William May _have been sunk, they are no survivors," the radar operator reported in a dead like tone looking over at Captain Goodman who looked downright scared at what happened. However unlike many of the crew, the XO looked confused as he looked over the radar operator's shoulder at the displays. For the _Odin _had launched six of the new fighter based mobile armors that he read about during his briefing of the G-Project. However according to the same brief, the _Odin _could only carry six machines. It did not make sense that the so called ZAFT commandoes in possession of said ship would not have GINNs on board the ship. Six heavily loaded GINNs could do a lot of damage if it ever got to the base. So why did they launch those Mobile Armors instead. With a sigh the XO thrust that idea away, knowing if he asked he may be right and he did not want know the answer. Shaking his head he looked over at the captain who like the crew was starting to recover.

"Captain any orders?" the XO asked as he came alongside the shorter man after he recovered from his shock. The captain shook his head before looking over at the weapons officer.

"Weapons has the Lohengrin recharged yet?" he asked with an almost pleading tone in his voice, that made the XO frown. The weapons officer only shook his head at the question, which made the portly captain grit his teeth in annoyance.

"Very well, Communications have the _Norreys _and the _Tedder _initiate Hellstorm. Let's see how they can overcome a cloud of missiles and torpedoes," he ordered with a relieved smile on his face. The XO only closed his eyes in annoyance for like Thomas Sheppard he knew that such a tactic was useless against the _Odin _with so many CIWS cannons gracing her hull, but he kept his peace. For he knew that the Captain would not listen to him anyways, so why waste the breath arguing with him. Seeing is believing as the old saying goes. With a shrug, he turned to watch what came next.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Bridge_

_AFS _Odin

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the bridge of the ship the crew like their allies turned enemies were shocked at the speed of both ship's destruction. They had fired their weapons in simulations and in practice but this time actual human people had just died thanks to their actions. However they were all trained for this moment, and there were a few veterans officers along them to lead them. So they shook off their shock and returned to their duties. In his command chair Lieutenant Sheppard nodded grimly at the success of their first salvo. He turned and looked down at the CIC, were Lieutenant Price was getting a missile barrage ready for launch.

"Good job Sara, I think we spook them. Let's see about getting that last _Halsey _Class," he ordered but Sara look up before shaking her head at him. Thomas raised an eyebrow and waved at her explain herself.

"Sorry sir. I am more worried about those _Drake _Class ships. They could throw a lot of missiles at us when they get their act together," she said with a frown as she kept an eye on the mentioned ships. Thomas blinked before staring at her and a moment later he laughed lightly much to the older officer's surprise.

"Lieutenant you forget that this ship has more CIWS cannon then even the _Archangel _herself and this ship is not a _Nelson _that you are used to. Let them throw a few missiles at us, and see were that gets them," he replies with yet another small grim laugh. Sara at her position blinked a moment before blushing lightly much to her fellow's amusement.

"Sorry sir. Sometimes I forget how powerful this ship is. Alright then, I shall turn my attention to that last _Halsey _Class. Let's hope it does not have a crew like the _Bull Halsey _itself," she replied with a small chuckle of her own, mentioning the lead ship of the class which earned the nickname of the _Bull Halsey _thanks to it charging ahead and taking out enemy ships. It was quite famous for it and many said it was quite lucky to survive everything sent against it.

"Once the Gottfrieds finish charging, target the third _Halsey _Class. Load all tubes with Sledgehammers, and load the anti-air launchers with Helldarts. Lock laser designator on first enemy _Drake_," she ordered her weapon crews. Thomas sighed before shaking his head and turning his attention back to the battle, for the enemy ships had recovered from their shock and were advancing of the ship once more. With a savage smile he turned back to look at Sara Price and nodded at her. It was time for Stage Two of the battle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Luna Nearspace_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As the Alliance fleet recovers from its shock, the remaining ships turn to envelop the small battleship in a crossfire between the various ships of the taskforce. As they turned away from the _Odin _to flank the bigger ship, the two _Drake _Class ships of the fleet received the order to initiate Hellstorm. Hellstorm was a tactic developed by the Alliance during the frequent battles during the early months of the war. It called for any _Drake _Class vessels in a fleet to coordinate a large missile and torpedo attack on enemy ships. This would swamp enemy ships, often overloading their close in weapons. It was used to great success during various battles and as such was one of the prime tactics used by _Drake _Class vessels against superior enemy vessels. However in this battle Captain Goodman made two very fatal mistakes with ordering his vessels to do a Hellstorm attack. For one he only had a total of two _Drakes _not six or more that other Alliance commanders had used in past battles, and second the _Odin _class is one of the only ship class in the Earth Sphere to have so many CIWS weapons on its hull.

However no matter what logic said, the two enemy _Drakes _followed their orders and opened their Missile Pods and Torpedo Tubes to launch everything they had against the _Odin_. Both ships paused a moment before they literally were swallowed by a cloud of smoke as over eighty missiles, and twelve torpedoes launched from the ships. The steady weapon crews of the _Odin _did not even blink at the large cloud of enemy missile closed on the ship. As they grew closer to the ship, the ship's twenty-four 75mm "Igelstellung" whined as they opened fire rapidly on the closing missiles. Within the first seconds over thirty of the enemy missiles exploded from the computer controlled guns of the _Odin_. Twenty other missiles exploded as well thanks to warhead fratricide. The remaining missiles and torpedoes soon fell to Helldart counter missiles fired from the ship. The famed Alliance Hellstorm attack, was stopped cold in its track. Not a single missile or torpedo hit the ship. Once again the Alliance fleet was shocked by the actions of the single ship opposing them.

When the last missile fell, it was time for the _Odin _to return the favor, and the ship's missile launchers opened and eight Sledgehammer missiles launched. The eight Sledgehammers soon went on a ballistic course towards the _Drake _Class vessel _Tedder_. Shocked at the failing of the Hellstorm attack, the tiny escort ship only put a half decent defense against the approaching Sledgehammers. Two of them were brought down by the 75mm Heavy Vulcan cannon on the _Tedder_. Sadly that did not stop the other six and they slammed into the hull of the escort tearing through her armor and one of Sledgehammer had targeted one of the missile pods of the ship just as the reloads slammed into place. The entire ship that was once the _Tedder _went up in flames, unlike the two _Halsey _Class ships she only broke into several parts.

Back with the _Odin _her large Gottfried Turrets once again traversed slightly and locked onto a enemy ship. With a almost a sad sigh the two mighty turrets spoke sending out four more green beams of death against the Alliance ships. The last _Halsey _Class ship followed her two sisters into a messy yet pretty fireball, as three of the four beams went right through the side of the ship and out the other side. After that the Valiant cannons had their fun firing their yellow projectiles at the sole remaining Escort, the _Norreys_. The poor ship tried to evade but it could not evade in time and both projectiles slammed into the ship's port torpedo launcher and through the other side of the ship. Like the first _Halsey _it paused a moment before the Torpedo reloads exploded taking the rest of the ship with it. Finally it was just the _Odin _and the _York _Class _Exeter _the taskforce's flagship. Both ships faced each other like angry predators trying to find the other's weakness. However Lieutenant JG Sara Price on the _Odin _had a small surprise for the _Exeter_, since she had served on a similar ship before she knew that thanks to the smaller reactor on the _Nelson _Class hull, the Lohengrin could only fire every fifteen minutes. Not to mention it also drained power from the ship's other beam weapons. It only had its missile launchers but seeing the _Odin _standing against a Hellstorm Attack no one on the _Exeter _wanted to test the _Odin_'s defense any further. So basically the _Exeter _had to wait till its Lohengrin cannon to recharge, but once again the crew of the _Exeter _made a very fatal mistake. They forgot that the _Odin _was also equipped with a Lohengrin and they were quite surprised when they saw the mentioned weapon charging preparing to fire. It was only the quick thinking of the _Exeter_'s XO that saved the battleship from following its escorts into destruction. The man had jumped over to the helm and had personally sent the ship on a evasion pattern. The Lohengrin then fired, but thanks to the XO and his evasion at the last minute the beam skimmed along the port side of the _Exeter _tearing the ships various CIWS and missile launchers apart. Once again the _Exeter _paused facing the _Odin _waiting for the next move.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Bridge_

_AFS _Exeter

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the smoke filled bridge of the _Exeter _the ship's XO looked up at the captain from his position at the helm which he had taken when he realized the _Odin _was preparing to fire her own Lohengrin cannon at them.

"Orders sir? We lost all of our escorts and are heavily damaged, not to mention our only effective weapon is the Lohengrin, and not only that majority of our Moebius units have been destroyed by the _Odin_'s own Mobile Armors. I recommend we retreat for now," the man said in almost a whisper. A tired sigh was his only answer from the captain but he nodded at the other man. The XO only nodded at him before starting to turn the ship around. At his station the shocked Parasite Controller saw the captain's nod and entered commands into his station to send off flares to recall what is left of their mobile armors. Slowly the once powerful battleship retreated away from the _Odin_. Leaving her opponent unscathed from their repeated attacks on them. However Captain Goodman knew that he would be back to take on that ship once more.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Bridge_

_AFS _Odin

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the bridge of the _Odin _smiles and cheers were exchanged between the bridge crew of the ship as they saw the last ship falling back towards the moon base. However unlike his crew, Thomas knew that they had just killed many fellow Alliance servicemen and woman. He closed his eyes and looked down at Sara Price to see the same pain filled yet angry eyes. With a sigh he turned to look at his crew and motioned for them to stop.

"Very well, we have won, but I am sure Alliance Command is going to send a larger fleet after us soon. We need a find a place to recover and fast, Helm once we recover Cosmo Squadron, get us on a course towards L4. Hopefully we can find a place to hide there," he order in almost a whisper as he sat back. The bridge crew all looked up at him for a moment before sobering now remembering that they could have just killed comrades and friends on those ships. It was not long before the six Cosmograspers were recovered and a course set towards L4. The ship's crew sickly aware of what they just done and hope something would come up to explain the behavior of that Alliance Fleet. However all knew that they could not return to Alliance Service with what just happened.

-o-o-Fin-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Author Notes

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Well that was a long story to write, and one that I kept rewriting different scenes for I was not really please with some of them. I still not really sure on some. For it was a hard story to write. But I hope this shows what happened to the _Odin _after she left the _Archangel _behind. However this is only a small taste of it, some things I left out. Like I mentioned before another story called The Betrayal of a God which shall cover the entire story behind the _Odin_. However tell such time that I can write it, this shall serve as suitable look at the _Odin_.

Now some may be wondering on the Mobile Armor count of the Alliance Fleet, with all three type of ships shown able to carry four MA apiece which gives the Alliance Fleet twenty-four machines to launch. Well some of that will be explained in Betrayal, a more suitable answer is that the rest were those recon Moebius mentioned in the dialogue early in the story.

Also I hope you all enjoy my battle scenes, for I worked hard on them so let me know what you all think of them. Anyways that is about it I shall see you all in Cosmic Five, and those wondering when the next chapter of Honor will be up. Let me just say that I shall get back to it once I finish Cosmic Five. Till then Ciao!

**Next Up…**

Commander Le Creuset has a very, very bad day during the Battle of Heliopolis. A What If… Story that shall make many laugh evilly as they read it.


	5. Tale 05: Go Ahead! Make My Day!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything with that deals with Gundam SEED, be it a Mobile Suit, Gundam, OVA, Manga, etc. I do not own it; however I do own the plots, characters, and some of the Mobile Suits/Gundams that I have created just for fun. So please no suing me for I currently have barely any money and the money I do have is for school**

**Tale 05: Go Ahead! Make My Day!**  
_Aka Rau's Very Bad Day_

_Written By: William R. Woods aka "Deathzealot"_

**Foreword: **

Let me start this off by say that this is a "What If…" story and does not reflect something like this happening in any of my other SEED stories, for doing so will ruin the majority of the overall story of the Gundam SEED series. Now if this was a Destiny Story it may be very different story, for we all know the tragedy that is the Destiny Story. This is also something I would really love to see happening in any future Gundam Series, for the old Gundam or mobile suit jack is getting pretty tiresome. Anyhow getting back on track, now I am sure many are wondering what I am planning on doing in this story. Well let's just say that I plan on making Rau's day a very, very bad one. **[Insert favorite evil cackle here]**

Now that is out of the way, it is time to get to story! Enjoy Folks!  
__

**Story Summary:** As the transport disguised AFS _Defiant_ docks with the Heliopolis Colony, three ZAFT ships are hot on their heels, and they know what is going on in the colony. However unknown to them, there so called surprise attack is not the surprise they thought it was. Things are about to become very interesting for the ZAFT Forces.

**Story BGM is Skill by JAM Project**

**Tale 05: Go Ahead! Make My Day!**

_You made a very big mistake attacking Heliopolis Chairman, granted we where helping the Earth Forces with producing Mobile Suits. That I admit is true. But that was not sanctioned by Chief Representative Attha in any way. In fact it was Lord Seiran and some greedy officials at Morgenroete that had done that. When Lord Uzumi found out what happened, he personally removed the Seiran Family from the countries nobility and moved a minor loyal family to replace it. While those Morgenroete officials where brutally fired by the enraged Board of Directors under direction of Lord Uzumi. However even then you had no right to attack the colony, and had no prove that those mobile suits where for the Earth Forces when Commander Le Creuset attacked. In fact they could been built in the name of defending our nation from attack, like those Mobile Suits that fought off your attack and recaptured three of the four G-Weapons your forces had managed to capture. Luckily for the PLANTs and ZAFT this attack will not make us join the Earth Alliance. It has just made us very angry at you and your nation. We shall still remain Neutral in this war, however as this attack on our colony proves we will defend our nation from any attack no matter what side they may be. That concludes my statement Mister Chairman…_

_- Taken From the Official Statement from the Orb Ambassador to the PLANTs to the Supreme Council in the response to the ZAFT attack on Heliopolis Colony. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_AFS _Defiant_  
Main Harbor  
Heliopolis Colony_  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the bridge of the AFS _Defiant_ it's experienced Captain watched silently with his hands clasped behind his back as the colonies dock crews locked his ship down. It was quite a surprise to receive these orders from Command, but he followed them nevertheless. Now that he was hear at the Heliopolis Colony he wondered if he could finally retire for he was one of the oldest ship captains in the Alliance. However with the war on it maybe not an option, but he could hope. With a hiss of hydraulics a door opens to admit a single silver haired man dressed in a light blue uniform, with his long hair gathered into a simple ponytail. The captain turned to see who had arrived, for Lieutenant La Flagga had already left.

"Captain I am Major...ummm excuse me I mean Lieutenant Colonel Brian Carter, they just promoted me so I am not yet used to the new rank. Anyhow let me be the first to welcome you to Heliopolis and forgive for saying but I hope your stay is a short one here," the younger man said with a salute. The Captain was shocked for the other man was so young, and yet held such a high rank. Shaking his head to remove those thoughts, he saluted back.

"Thank you and I completely agree with you. I hope we don't have stay for long either. If I may ask you are quite young, how is it possible for you to have such a rank," the captain said with a frown looking over the other man. The other blinked for a moment before letting a small smile appear on his face.

"Because, before I officially joined the Orb Defense Forces I was a ZAFT pilot, and it is ironic for I know this ship for I went against her during the Battle of Jachin Due. If I recall this ship gave me a run for my money. Anyways, when I joined the ODF they gave the rank of Major since I had the experience they needed. Though I still don't know why I got this latest promotion. Does that answer your question Captain?" Lieutenant Colonel Carter responded with a small smile on his face at the Captain's reaction. The Captain blinked for a moment before shaking his head once more before sighing.

"Yes anyhow, is there in any particular reason for your arrival on my ship Colonel," the Captain said with a frown for he did remember a ZAFT GINN taking out his Mobile Armor Screen before going after the _Defiant_ though luckily for him he at the time had a very good weapon's officer and had managed to hold off the GINN till such time a Moebius Zero chased him off.

"Yes I am here to escort the G-Weapon Pilots to speak with Captain Williams and Commander Boyer, and then I am to help to you or crew in any way possible," Carter responded with a thoughtful frown on his face as he stared at the captain.

"Very well Colonel, however I need to mention to you that three ZAFT ships had been shadowing us for a long while before we made here. For some odd reason they did not attack us, and I for one do not think it was this ship camouflage. So they have to known what is going here, we lost track of them when we entered the Resource Asteroid Cluster," the Captain warned giving the younger man a look wondering what he would do with the information. The Captain had mentioned the small resource Asteroid cluster that lay directly in front of the colony. Only four Asteroids were there, but it was enough to cover the ZAFT ships advance on the colony.

"Really that is interesting, but we can do nothing about it till they attack. However if they do...," the man said before grinning evilly and looking away from the captain along with his curious bridge crew who were listening in to the conversation. Many wondered why he was looking out the view port of the bridge but they said nothing.

"Let's just say that they shall not enjoy the experience," the Orb lieutenant colonel finally finished with a small evil chuckle and a grin. The captain blinked in surprise and confusion wondering what he meant, but before he could ask the Colonel turned to leave the way he came. Frowning he wondered why he was so confident about ZAFT ships attacking the colony. A gasp drew his attention to his helmsman who was now staring out the view port.

"Captain Look!" the same helmsman cried out pointing out the view port. With a frown the old captain followed the young man's finger and stiffened in shock as the rest of the bridge crew gasped. For a single large ship was docked nearby to the ship. That was not what really shocked the captain and his crew, nor did the large turret on its hull that looked like was being looked over by a group of normal suited techs. No neither of those things had surprised them, what surprised them was the line of eight green painted Mobile Suits walking up to the transport. Not one of them was a GINN or any ZAFT machine in fact they look awfully similar to pictures the Captain saw of the Earth Force's own machines. After a bit the Captain shook off his surprise and let out a small chuckle.

"This should prove to be very interesting. I almost feel sorry for those ZAFT pilots, they are not going to know what hit them," the captain said with a smile on his face. The weapons officer was next to recover for like the captain she had been around for a while, in fact it was her who had keep the colonel's GINN off them. He luckily managed to grab her for the mission as she awaited her next assignment; she had been finally promoted and as such was very senior for a weapons officer.

"True sir. Though that warship of theirs is nothing to sneeze at either for that turret looks like a Gottfried cannon. A weapon that I would really want to get my hands on sometime in the near future, for they are far more powerful then the Type VII Canons on our _Nelsons_ and the Type IX canons on the _Agamemnon_ Class carriers. I just have to say that I would not want to be on those ZAFT ships when those go off. Poor bastards," she said with a small smile on her face. The captain just nodded in agreement, and briefly wondered if they get some seats in the nearest stellar observation lounge, for he was sure it would be quite a sight to see and he would love to see it. However he had duties that he needed to do, though that did not stop him from sending a few junior officers to the mentioned observation lounge with a recorder. With a final shrug the Captain went back to his duties with a lighter heart.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_ODS _Kushinada

_Main Harbor _

_Heliopolis Colony_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the observation deck of the nearby ship a older woman in the light blue uniform of the Orb Defense Forces stood in front of the decks large forward viewport staring out at the colony's main harbor and the ship that just been moored next to hers. Another blue uniformed officer stepped up to her side and lightly cleared his throat to get the woman's attention.

"Yes Major? What is it?" the woman asked with a sigh turning to look at the younger man standing beside her.

"Colonel we just got word from Lieutenant Colonel Carter that the captain of the _Defiant _confirms our initial scans. Three ZAFT ships are waiting outside as if ready to attack the colony. Any further orders ma'am?" the young officer asked with a frown looking at his superior officer. The woman with the rank tabs of an Orb Defense Forces Colonel slowly started to smile savagely at the man at her side before turning to look back out the viewport.

"Very well then Major prep the ship for combat, we shall not attack them till they give us cause. Also send a note to the Morgenroete Factory to step up security they may send some commandos into the colony to get those G-Weapons," Colonel Alicia Ades remarked with that same smile on her face. The former Earth Alliance Captain was really looking forward to getting out and taking on anyone who dared attacked her new home.

"Also ma'am I am sorry to say that the single _Nazca _Class we detected is verified by IFF to be the ZAFT Ship _Vesalius_," the man continued with another frown wondering what his commander's response to that tidbit. For her slightly younger brother Fredrik commanded that ship according to the latest data from Orb Intelligence. In fact it was for that reason for her resignation from the Atlantic Federation's Federal Space Forces in late CE69 when war became evident between Earth and the PLANTs. She had made that decision because she did not want to go up against her little brother and thanks to the increasing amount of anti-Coordinator sentiments in the FSF and other major Space Fleets. Colonel Ades as a Natural but with Coordinator family including her younger brother and sister did not like any of that nonsense. As her officers clearly knew for the last year they had worked hard together to make this ship one of the best in the Orb Forces.

"Oh really, that changes things some, but if he intends to attack this colony I shall not regret disabling his ship and sending him home with a clear message not to attack anything under my protection again," she responded after a few moments of silence and internal debate. For while she did resign from the FSF because she did not want to go against her own family, she still was not going to let anyone even her own brother try to attack the people entrusted to her to protect. The Major only nodded in understanding of the order.

"Very well Colonel, I shall get the ship ready for combat then. If you excuse me then ma'am?" he asked looking to her. The aged yet caring features of the woman he came to respect over the years looked over at him before smiling at him.

"Yes thank you and please send Captain Walters up when he has a chance," Colonel Ades said mentioning the man in charge of their small Mobile Suit compliment. The Major only nodded before turning on his heel to head towards the bridge of the ship to get it ready for combat. With a fond shake of her head Colonel Ades turned to look out at the viewport once more. For she loved to stand here looking at space and even the interior of a colony like this one. This is one of her favorite spots on the ship. With a sigh she turned slightly to look out the harbor's exit and into space where her brother waited silently.

"Oh Fredrik what have you gotten yourself into now," she said in a fond tone of voice yet with a little regret knowing she had to go against him in combat. But she made her decision and she was going to stick to it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_ZS _Vesalius

_Holding Station outside Colony_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

With a small frown Captain Fredrik Ades looked out at the slowly rotating colony in front of his ship wondering why he felt so…odd about this attack on a colony. It was not that it was a neutral colony but it felt like something bad was about to happen. He already tried to convince his superior of it but he just waved it off. With a sigh the ZAFT Captain only shook his head to clear it before turning his seat slightly to look over at his Commander standing not far eagerly looking at the colony with an almost savage look on his face. Of course which is hidden by the man's mask, but Ades had been with the man long enough to know how to spot a few things to tell him of his moods. This is one of those times.

"Captain we got confirmation that the teams have made it inside," one of his crew turned to report to him and the Commander. The white uniformed form of their Commander only nodded, while Ades turned to look at the other man with a nod.

"Very well thank you Crewman," he said with a nod to the other man. Ades then turned his attention back to the viewport with a frown hoping that his feeling was wrong.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Observation Deck_

_ODS _Kushinada

_Main Harbor _

_Heliopolis Colony_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The still flight suited form of Captain Kyle Walters, a young short brown haired and blue eyed man, frowned as he entered the ship's observation deck and heading over towards the form of his commander. The Captain who commanded one of the only Mobile Suit units in the Orb Defense Forces, briefly wondered what is going on for the ship's XO only had told him that the Colonel wanted to see if but not why.

"Captain Kyle Walters reporting as ordered ma'am," he said snapping to attention and saluting the officer. The Colonel turned to look at him before returning the salute.

"At ease Captain Walters," she said before turning fully around to face him. The Colonel looked at the pilot in front of her for a moment, making the young man sweat a little, before she nodded almost to herself.

"If you are not yet aware, there are three ZAFT ships outside the colony as if they are waiting for something. I do not have to tell you what we have on the colony right now that these ships will attack us for. Is your unit ready for this?" she asked with a frown looking at him. The pilot only blinked in surprise at the statement but gritted his teeth in anger, not at her for asking about his unit readiness, but that someone had the gall to attack his home. For unlike many in his unit he had been born and raised on the colony itself not on the mainland.

"We are ready ma'am, but if there is three ZAFT ships outside that gives them about eighteen GINNS tops to throw at us, that is if one of those ships is not a _Babylon _Class carrier. This would bring another even dozen machines to the battle. So we would be outnumbered, though I suppose surprise will even the odds a bit," the pilot said with a thoughtful look on his face. The Colonel blinked for a moment in surprise before she grinned pleased and impressed that he is already making plans.

"Actually they have two _Laurasia _Class ships and a single _Nazca _Class, so your count is most likely right. Don't forget the two squadrons of Raptor class Mobile Armors that the colony has for defense," Colonel Ades informed him with a smile on her face. Captain Walters nodded before looking out the viewport which the Colonel had been looking through when he came in.

"Yes that means we outnumber them slightly…wait if they plan on capturing those Alliance machines ma'am. Those ships may be slightly under strength to be able to carry the captured machines safely so I say they have about ten to twelve machines instead carrying full loads," the pilot responded now with a more savage grin on his face, one that his commander soon copied. For that meant that with the twenty-four mobile armors of the Colony's defense forces and the Astrays in the Captain's squadron the ODF could push back this attack on the colony.

"Very good Captain, I never thought that. So prep your squadron for combat and also remind them that Orb is not at war with ZAFT so if they back off let them go. But other then that defend the colony at the best of your abilities," the Colonel ordered with a smile on her face. The pilot only nodded soberly before saluting her and turning to leave the room to head for the hanger. As he left he wondered if this would turn the wrath of ZAFT onto Orb, but he soon shook that thought off for it is not his job to think that for it was up to the Chief Representative and his people to keep the PLANTs off their back. With a sigh the pilot soon stepped into the lift heading towards the hanger to prep his men for the battle ahead.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Operations Room_

_Heliopolis Colony _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the new Operations Room of the colony, newly promoted Brigadier General Frank Taylor watched the large tactical display on one of the room's walls. The older man unlike the others in the room wore the white uniform of an Orb Flag Officer not the normal light blue of the rest of the Defense Forces. In fact the only other officers who wore this same uniform were the Princess Cagalli Yula Attha, who wore a more modified form of it, Major General Gabriella Ramirez, the woman in charge of the nation's very small space fleet, Marshall Henry Lavier-Attha, the man in command of the entire Orb Defense Forces and a relative of the Chief Representative, and finally Major General John Archer, who is in command of the defense forces for the mainland. With a sigh the newly promoted officer shook his head as he wondered what the hell those ships are thinking. Granted the colony was producing mobile suits for the Alliance, but what proof did they have that would make the PLANT Supreme Council order this attack. He sighed but soon stiffened as the display in front of him changed, turning he saw a Lieutenant hurrying to his side.

"General! Enemy has started jamming and we have confirmed mobile suit launch from ZAFT ships! Orders sir?" the young man asked with some panic in his tone. General Taylor cursed lightly before looking over at the Tactical Display once more, which like the lieutenant mentioned was full of static and false readings, thanks to the enemy jamming coming for those ships. The old general sighed sadly and turned to look at the various techs in the room with him.

"Very well if they want to attack us, let us give them a warm reception. Communications send out a final warning via laser communication and then if the persist order Colonel Ades she may launch when ready. She is to defend Heliopolis at all costs, do not let this attack go unpunished. It is time to show ZAFT…no the World, that Orb's Lion is loud and ready to defend against all comers. For the defense of Orb!" he said raising his close fist above his head.

"For Orb!" came the raging response of the techs in the room and through out the colony for someone had piped the General's little speech over the Defense Force's main communication channel. With a small shake of his head the General watched with a small smile as the techs got to work before he turned to look at a small view port and the colonies harbor behind it where he could see the _Kushinada _moored in the harbor proper alongside the Alliance's _Defiant_.

"It is starting and I hope that this does not bring any repercussions on Orb or this colony for that matter," the General sadly said as he watched the _Kushinada _slip off her moorings before engaging her main engines. The M1 Astrays standing next to the dock took off and fell into a loose escort formation around the ship. The General nodded his head before turning to bark further orders to the techs, for whatever happens he would know that he did his duty and defended his home from any attack.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Bridge_

_ODS _Kushinada

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the bridge of the large modified _Izumo _class ship, Colonel Alicia Ades sat in her command chair as her ship threw off her moorings and prepared to move out to defend the colony. The experienced ship commander watched as her inexperienced yet highly trained crew went to work with a calm yet effective precision that they been trained to do for the last ten months. With a pleased look on her Colonel Ades nodded before turning to look at the communication operator from his position above her command chair, which was already to turning to look down at her.

"Ma'am, OPCOM reports that there has been no reaction from the ZAFT ships to our latest warning and have ordered us to engage the enemy," the young man reported with a slight nervousness that comes with inexperience. The Colonel only nodded before looking down at the ship's Combat Commander from her position in the ship's CIC located, just like the _Archangel _Class, bellow the main bridge.

"Very well thank you Lieutenant we shall give our own warning to try to deter them, so Weapons charge our Port Lohengrin. I want to fire it before we exit the harbor," she ordered the Combat Commander, who only nodded at her orders, for unlike the majority of the crew she was another experienced officer. Unlike the Colonel who had been part of the FSF, the Combat Commander had been part of the newer Eurasian Space Defense Forces.

"Positron bank online, weapon is charging. Lohengrin shall be ready to fire momentarily Colonel," the Weapons Officer reported from the left of the Combat Commander. The colonel only nodded at the man before looking out the bridge's view port watching as the ship approached the exit to the harbor. She was counting on ZAFTs own jamming to cover her exit from the colony. With a sigh the colonel picked up her command chair's communication handset from the armrest of the chair.

"Captain Walters keep your men behind the ship for we are going to open this battle with a blast from the Lohengrin. Hopefully it shall give the enemy some pause and when that happens you are free to engage the enemy," she ordered the pilot when his helmeted image appeared on her armrest's screen.

"Understood Colonel, I shall keep my boys and girls back till you fire that monster at them. Though do we have any other orders before the battle begins ma'am?" the pilot asked with a frown on his face. Colonel Ades blinked a moment before shaking her head as she thought about for a moment before nodding.

"Yes Captain, if any GINNs make it to the harbor you are to break off your unit from the main force and pursue. Do not let any GINN get into the colony understood," she ordered the pilot, who only saluted before signing off to direct his units to follow her orders. The colonel took a deep breath as she watched the Astrays fall back behind the ship.

"Colonel Lohengrin is prepped and ready to fire on your order ma'am," the Combat Commander reported from her position leaning over the weapon's officer shoulder as she looked up at the colonel.

"Very well, Lohengrin Fire!!" she ordered and the weapon's officer hit the button in front of him. The port Double-Barrel Lohengrin Cannon charged briefly before firing its deadly payload out of the harbor exit just as the ship approached it. The Battle of Heliopolis has just started

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_ZS _Vesalius

_Advancing On Colony _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the bridge of the _Vesalius _the sensor officer sitting at his station turned his attention away from the bridge's view port which showed the ever growing colony as the ZAFT ships advanced on said colony. Suddenly a beeping sound coming from his station made turn back to look at his station in surprise. After a brief moment of staring at the data, his face went white and he whipped his head around to look at Captain Ades.

"Captain! Energy readings…" he started to say, but he was too late. There where only enough time for the Captain to snap his head to look over at the sensor officer in surprise at the man's yell when a large beam of energy speared from the colony's harbor and headed directly towards the one of the _Vesalius _two escorting _Laurasia _Class ships, the _Ziegler_. The beam cut right through the open hanger bay of the ship literally obliterating the last GINN to take off from the catapult before going through the back of the hanger pod. The ship paused for a brief second before the pod itself literally exploded like an overripe melon throwing debris all over the area, some of which hit the flagship shaking everyone on the bridge, from the impacts. The GINNs charging towards the colony paused in shock looking at their three motherships in horror. They however soon had something else to worry about as one exploded from green beam of energy. As eight unknown mobile suits exploded into their midst and the fight is on.

"What the hell is going on? Operator what was that?" the usual calm Captain Ades declared looking over at the sensor officer. The other man only shook his head to clear his shock before turning to look at the data displayed on his screens once more before turning back at the captain.

"Sir that beam according to my readings seems to be a high energy positron beam, which has taken out the hanger pod on _Ziegler_. Now we have what looks like mobile suits appearing from the colony's harbor and fighting our GINNS. Also an unknown ship has pulled out of the harbor. It looks to be the one which fired the beam. Orders sir?" the operator reported calmly now that he was over his shock. Captain Ades on the other hand looked almost funny as his jaw dropped to his chest, while Commander Le Creuset looked all out pissed. Finally the Captain shook off his shock before sighing for his feeling was completely right.

"Is those mobile suits or the ship Alliance at all Operator?" he asked calmly knowing that being shocked and surprised would not good. The operator took another moment to study his readings before looking back at the captain.

"No they all carry Orb IFFs sir, also it looks like some sort of new mobile armors have now joined the mobile suits," the operator reported with a small wince for they where outnumbered. Captain Ades only calmly sighed before looking out the view port just in time to see two GINNs explode from the enemy beam weapons.

"Very well then prepare for ship-to-ship combat, bring our weapons online and prepare to engage the enemy ship," the Captain calmly ordered sending the bridge crew into action as they went about their duties. For he had a job to do and he was going to do it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_M1 Astray _

_Heliopolis Airspace_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sitting in the cockpit of his mobile suit Captain Kyle Walters watched as one of his machines sliced a ZAFT GINN in half with a beam saber before turning towards another GINN. The Orb Captain was quite pleased with the battle for his unit was literally tearing through the enemy GINNs like they weren't even there. Suddenly a helmeted face of one his pilot appeared on his lateral communication screen.

"Sir! Two GINNs are heading for the harbor; they just took out the Raptors guarding it and are going in. Orders sir?" the other man said with a grimace on his face. Kyle only frowned before taking a moment to look around at the battle, just in time to see the _Kushinada _firing both Gottfried Cannons at the intact ZAFT _Laurasia _which sent two pairs of green beams spearing through the ship and hitting the reactor destroying the rest of the ship. Missiles spiraled from its missile launchers and started to head for the other damaged _Laurasia_. The ship tried to evade the missiles while firing its CIWS cannons in last ditch defense against the missiles, but the missiles where to fast and started to impact the ship blowing large holes in the hull of the ship. The Orb ship then traversed its top Gottfried cannon a bit before firing at the single _Nazca _Class ship which unlike its escort evaded the shot, but even then the shot grazed the hull lightly. Nodding the Orb Captain turned his attention to look at overall mobile suit battle seeing that is just about finished as well. With another nod the young officer contacted his other pilots.

"Very well, let the Raptors deal with the remaining GINNs. The Colonel wanted us to go after any enemy who managed to get through and head into the colony itself," he ordered before sending his machine towards the harbor with the other seven Astrays following behind him. It would not be long before this battle ended.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Bridge _

_AFS _Defiant

_Colony Harbor _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the bridge of the camouflaged Alliance _Nelson _Class battleship, the various officers where watching the battle with awe on their faces. While the Captain smiled grimly as the ZAFT forces getting a good ass kicking. Suddenly Lieutenant Mu La Flagga rushed into the bridge wearing his flight suit and carrying his helmet in hand, with his two rookie wing mates following behind him.

"Captain why haven't you order us to launch yet, ZAFT is closing on the colony and we have to be out there trying to protect it," the blond haired pilot said as soon as he entered the bridge. The elderly captain only chuckled lightly before waving at the monitor displaying the battle.

"That is why Lieutenant La Flagga, I don't think the Orb Forces really needing our help all that much," the Captain answered with a small smile on his face. The pilot only looked in shock as one of the enemies _Laurasia _exploded, and the various GINNs being utterly destroyed by what looked like other mobile suits. Suddenly at the ship's sensor station the officer there look down at the captain.

"Captain it looks like two of the GINNs have broken through and heading into the colony itself. The Orb Mobile Suits are following them in," the officer reported calmly, the Captain only nodded in thanks before turning to look at the still shocked pilots standing on the bridge frozen in shock.

"Lieutenant why don't you and your boys take a seat, the battle looks to be over before it even began," the captain said with a small chuckle before he turned his attention back to the battle. Lieutenant La Flagga only shook himself before staring at the battle once more before shaking his head and turning to exit the bridge with a sigh. The other two pilots jolted out of their own shock turned to clumsily follow their commander as he left the bridge.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Nearby Morgenroete Factory_

_Colony Interior _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the colony itself the battle brewing between the ZAFT commandoes and the Alliance Marines guarding three of the Alliance's G-Weapons went on. The ZAFT forces while having surprised the enemy and taken out several Marines along with capturing the three large trucks transporting the mention G-Weapons, where now penned down. For the marines had brought up numerous light combat vehicles like the Rocket and Gatling Trucks to help them take down the ZAFT commandoes. Hiding behind an overturned truck one of the red suited Elites that accompanied the commandoes ducked before a stream of bullets from one of the Gatling could take off his head.

"Damn it! Where the hell are Miguel and his team," the red suit, a young man by the name of Dearka Elsman said over to another red suited figure hiding behind nearby wall with two green suited commandoes.

"Does it look like I know Dearka? These damn Naturals are killing us!" the other red suit yelled back as one of the green suited commandoes screamed as one of the Gatling Trucks got a bead on him and fired on him tearing to pieces. This red suit one Yzak Joule a hot headed young man about the same age as Dearka cursed out load at the death of the commando. Suddenly one of the Green Suits suddenly whooped in joy as he pointed up.

"Look! There they are," the green suit yell out in excitement, all of the combatants wither they be Alliance or ZAFT looked up and to see sure enough two ZAFT GINNs coming down towards the battle. However while they opened fire on the Alliance Troops did not really move in instead they started to move towards the besieged ZAFT troops much to the confusion of the mention troops.

"Dearka, Yzak, Nicol! We need to get you guys out of here, things are not going well outside," one of the Gin's pilots yelled through the external speaker of his machine as he fired his machine gun to keep the enemy keep their heads down.

"Ordo? What is going on?" the third red suited figure named Nicol Amalfi asked with confusion in his voice as he looked up at the tall imposing machines. However neither had time to respond as a green beam out of nowhere suddenly sheared an arm off one of the GINNs. The various commandoes and pilots gasped as eight mobile suits of an unknown design landed around the battle surrounding it. One of the mention mobile suits stepped forward with a rifle pointed towards the other GINN and turned his head to look down at the battle.

"Attention ZAFT forces, I am Captain Kyle Walters of the Orb Defense Forces, throw down your weapons or perish. That includes you two GINN pilots as well, we already killed enough your fellow pilots enough today," the pilot of the machine said over the external loudspeaker. The ZAFT commandoes and Elites blinked in shock at the demand.

"Do what he says, they have already taken out the _Gamow _and heavily damaged the _Ziegler_, we have lost," the GINN pilot named Ordo said over his loud speaker as he threw his machine's rifle on the ground and opening his cockpit. The other GINN followed that example. The commandoes and Nicol Amalfi followed their example immediately while the other two red suits paused a moment before a stream of fire coming from the Captain's head guns made them throw down their rifles as well officially ending the battle. The Alliance Marines immediately moved in and took them in custody. The Captain's machine seemed to nod before turning its head to look at the Alliance forces.

"Alliance Forces, since they have been captured in a territory of the Orb Union they shall been turned over to our forces," the Captain said once more. The senior marine looked peeved by only nodded in understanding. This battle was finally over for the ZAFT forces.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Factory District _

_Heliopolis Colony_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Elsewhere another battle raged on in the one of the factories of the Morgenroete Factory District. It held the last two Alliance G-Weapons and the defenders where sure that the other three had already been taken for there had been no word from them. Even then the small amount of ZAFT commandoes where hard pressed by the defenders. Suddenly two things happened almost at the same time, one two young teens burst through a door onto one of the catwalks sitting above the factory, secondly the large door of the factory blasted open much to the shock of both attacker and defender. From the door came a stream of new fresh troops, these wearing Orb uniforms, who soon surrounded the surprised ZAFT commandoes along with two red suited elite pilots. Out of a throng of tactical vested and armed Orb Troop came a silver haired man only wearing a uniform and not one of the tactical vest or helmets of the troops, though he did wear a sidearm on his belt but nothing beyond that. He looked around the factory at both the Alliance Troops and the ZAFT commandoes before turning to look at the commandoes

"ZAFT forces I am Lieutenant Colonel Brian Carter of the Orb Defense Forces, throw down your weapons and surrender. For one of your ships have been destroyed, while another has been heavily damaged. As well as the majority of your mobile suits, you have lost throw down those weapons," the man ordered with a frown. There were several gasps of surprise from the commandoes at his declaration and his own name. For his name was well known to ZAFT for he had once been a member of ZAFT and many would know him personally like one of the red suited figures.

"Brian Carter… the Knight of Jachin Due. What are doing with the Alliance sir?" the mention red suit inquired with a frown behind the face plate of his helmet. Brian raised an eyebrow before turning to look at him.

"Rusty Mackenzie, it has been a while, and you really should get your ears checked I said I was part of the Orb Defense Forces not the Alliance. In fact, no offense to Lieutenant Ramius over there, but I would prefer the Alliance off this colony. So Rusty are you going throw that down weapon or not?" he replied with a raised eyebrow. The mentioned red suit only blinked in surprise at his answer before finally sighing and throwing down his rifle to the ground. The commandoes and the other red suit followed his example.

"Very good, alright then take them into custody. Wait a sec…" he started to order his men before pausing a moment as he looked around before finally looking up and seeing the two teens on the catwalk. One looked awfully familiar to him, while the other he immediately knew on sight and he scowled at her.

"Cagalli get down here!!" he said with an angry frown looking up at the blond haired teen that looked down at him with an equally angry expression on her face. While the brown haired young man at her side only looked at the two of them with wide eyes.

"Brian care to tell me what the hell the Alliance forces are doing here? What is Father thinking?" she yelled back with almost a snarl. The Orb officer only blinked before shaking his head.

"I will explain everything to you later, right now we need to get you out of here. Now get down here," he ordered with a frown. The young woman named Cagalli only sighed before turning to get down from the cat walk. The boy only shook his head before following behind her. Brian only nodded before turning to see that his troops had taken the ZAFT commandoes and pilots into custody while he dealt with the young hot headed heiress to his nation. Suddenly one of the red suits suddenly gasped as the boy with Cagalli finish climbing down the ladder to the catwalk.

"Kira! Kira Yamato!" the red suit said with surprise in his voice. The boy looked shock at the red suit before shaking his head.

"Athrun! Is that you? Why are you with ZAFT?" he replied with a shock on his face as he looked at the red suit. Brian raised an eyebrow in surprise before nodding.

"Alright, Mister Yamato is it? Let's get you and Lady Cagalli out of here," he said with a wave to three of his men to come forward.

"You three escort Lady Cagalli and Mister Yamato here to a safe place," he ordered them; they only nodded before leading the two teens out of the factory. He then turned to look at the Alliance techs and marines who had been defending the G-Weapons.

"With that done, lets see about getting these G-Weapons of yours to the _Archangel_ Lieutenant Ramius," he said addressing the woman leading the group.

"Yes we should, but what about the other three units Colonel?" she asked with a frown waving to get her men to do what the Orb officer had directed. The Orb Troops started to lead the captured ZAFT troops from the factory.

"According to the message I received which told me of your plight, they are secured and are now being moved to your ship as we speak Lieutenant. Now forgive me to be blunt but I really want you and the rest of the Alliance forces off this colony as soon as possible," he said with a frown at the Alliance Lieutenant, who only nodded relieved that the other three G-Weapons where safe.

"Yes let's get these machines moving," she replied before turning to direct the various techs and engineers that been helping the small unit of Alliance Marines to defend the G-Weapons from the commandoes, before giving them orders. Colonel Carter only nodded before turning to direct his own troops. It looked like everything was going great for the Alliance and Orb, but badly for ZAFT.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Operations Room_

_Heliopolis Colony _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the operations room of the colony, the activity started to die down as the two remaining ZAFT ships started to retreat away from the battle. It looked like Orb had won over the ZAFT forces. With a pleased sigh General Taylor watched the screen as the two ships launch recall flares before pulling back from the battle. Suddenly another officer appeared at the General's elbow.

"Sir Colonel Carter reports that the Morgenroete Complex is secure and has captured the ZAFT troops trying to capture the last two Alliance G-weapons, also he mentioned that Lady Cagalli was at the Complex," the man reported with a frown. The General raised an eyebrow at the report but only nodded at the man; soon another officer appeared before the General could respond.

"Sir Captain Williams demands to speak with you," the other officer reported with an angry expression on his face. The General frowned before looking at the officer.

"I know I really should not say this but I really regret that our people found those charges," he said with a look of distaste on his face, before sighing as he looked at the officer.

"Anyways, tell him that I am busy and that I shall talk to him when everything calms down," he ordered the officer who only saluted before turning to head back to his own station. With a sigh the general turned back to watch as the ZAFT ships turn around to head away from the colony.

"Recall our remaining Raptors and get me a casualty list for them as well," he ordered the officer in charge of the mobile suit and mobile armor operations. The officer only nodded at his order before speaking into his headset. Suddenly another officer ran up and the general sighed for his job was never done.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Bridge_

_ZS _Vesalius

_Advancing On Colony _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As the ZAFT ships started pull away from the battle, Captain Ades sighed and looked over at his commander to see him with his eyes closed and rubbing his forehead. He knew that it was very difficult decision for the Commander to order the retreat, but he had no choice in the matter. For the majority of the GINNs where destroyed and there were no word from the team they sent into the colony, which reminded him about who happened to be on that team.

"The council is not going to like this Commander," Ades said finally with a frown on his face. The masked commander only looked up at Ades before nodding his head at the captain.

"Yes I know. I really did not expect the Orb Forces to have such a force to defend the colony, but it does make sense if you think about it. This area has a lot of pirates roaming around, so they would have to have some forces here to defend the colony from the vermin. Anyways I shall be in my quarters Ades, let me know if the Council contacts us," he ordered with a sigh before getting up and walking to the rear of the bridge.

"This has been a very bad day," he mumbled as he exited the bridge, Ades smiled lightly at that before turning too looked at a report about the ship's damages. Luckily they where better off then the _Ziegler_ or even the _Gamow_, it appeared that the Orb ship was careful not to damage his ship to much. He wondered why, but soon shook it off as the helmsman reported that they where finally exiting the colony's airspace. Ades nodded before staring at the colony wondering what will happen with the losses they suffered attacking the colony, but knew that the Commander was right; this had been a very bad day for them. Yes, a very bad day indeed for the Le Creuset Team.

-o-Fin-o-

**Post Story Author Commentary**

Well finally got this story done and I admit it took a while to write but I finally managed to complete it. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this little piece of insanity that is this story. For like I mentioned earlier this would have never happened in canon, and I would not do it in other story I may write, for this totally would require a complete rewrite of the entire series. Which maybe fun to do so, but what would the point be, the G-Weapons stay in the hands of the Alliance as well as the _Archangel_. What would the story be about really?

Many would wonder what happened to the Red Coats, I leave that to the reader's imagination. They may have been handed back over to ZAFT after this battle or Orb kept them prisoners for the rest of the war. Who knows? Others may ask why I had Astrays in here when they where never online till months after this, well like the last story these Astrays are piloted by Coordinators. Therefore Orb does not have a Natural OS for them.

Also, many would not like the light hearted scenes I have in here, for I have people dying yet there are places where the characters are lighted hearted about it and don't really care or something. Well the answer to this is that like I mentioned this story is basically a crazy and insane little piece of writing that demanded to be written. I may do another Cosmic Story similar in appearance this one which will not so light hearted and crazy like this one. I also do one where the Griffin Privateers are the colony during the battle and thanks to their efforts while ZAFT managed to get the G-Weapons they still paid quite a price for them in exchange thanks to the Privateers. .

Anyhow I hoped you enjoyed this and I shall see you in the installment of the Cosmic Chronicles…

**Next Time…**

Newly installed Admiral Murrue Ramius of the newly formed Paladin Protection Forces is looking for a new captain of the _Archangel _to take over for her, when she comes across a very familiar face one from her recent past. Who is this mystery person and how does Murrue know them? Find out in the next installment of Cosmic Chronicles.


	6. Tale 06: Changing of the Guard

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything with that deals with Gundam SEED, be it a Mobile Suit, Gundam, OVA, Manga, etc. I do not own it; however I do own the plots, characters, and some of the Mobile Suits/Gundams that I have created just for fun. So please no suing me for I currently have barely any money and the money I do have is for school**

**Tale 06: ****Changing of the Guard**

**Part One of the Prelude to Infinity Series**

_Written By: William R. Woods aka "Deathzealot"_

_Betaread by SethMKlein_

**Foreword:**

This idea started with the simple idea of Murrue trying to find someone to replace her as the Captain of the _Archangel_, since with being the Admiral of the PPF she could no longer be the Captain. It soon became part of a larger series of stories that I have been planning for a while, the Prelude to Infinity Series which is a series of small one-shot stories based after the Canon ending of Destiny's Final Plus short movie. It also acts as some sort of Prelude to my main Infinity Story which itself is based six years after Destiny. The Prelude Series shows us what happens during that time. While this story by itself serves as a good spring board for the other Prelude Stories.

The reason behind this, is that unlike UC Gundam or even some other AU Gundam Series (aka 00, Wing, etc) there is a lot of fanfiction potential in the years following Destiny. For unlike UC, which has several different series or other stories based throughout the UC era, all the way to the Second Century UC, CE on the other hand is fresh and nothing is decided on what happens in later CE. Therefore, the Infinity Story was born out of that thought.

Some readers may wonder why I have not separated the Prelude series into a separate "Story" on FF.N, well the answer to that is simple. With Honor, and Long Road as well several other story ideas swirling around my head Infinity has a low priority compared to the others. Therefore, the Prelude Series shall be included in with the general Cosmic Stories and I may change that later when I have the time to do so. However right now I do not with other things demanding my attention.

Anyhow, now that is out of the way I welcome you to the Prelude Series and I hope this story shall serve as a good look into the general Infinity Series. Enjoy!

**Story Summary:**

Newly installed Admiral Murrue Ramius of the newly formed Paladin Protection Forces is looking for a new captain of the _Archangel _to take over for her, when she comes across a very familiar face one from her recent past. Who is this mystery person and how does Murure know them?

**Story BGM is Kouya Routen from FictionJunction Yuuka **

**Tale 06: Changing of the Guard**

_Many have put in various nominations for the person to command the new PPFs fleet and military forces. I myself shall lay my own nomination down with the others; this woman has been a fighter for peace and the human race in general for years. She has never backed down from any mission, and has been on the forefront of bringing the Naturals and the Coordinators together. She is the prefect example we need to have in command of the PPF, someone who while believing in peace shall not let that get in the way of protecting that peace. Ladies and gentlemen of the UNES Security Council, I elect Captain Murrue Ramius of the Orb Union and the commander of the famed _Archangel_…_

_Taken from UNES Chairwoman Eileen Cannaver Nomination Speech _

_Circa. January 7, CE75_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_PPF Fleet HQ_

_Gryphon Space Dock and Colony _

_Earth-Luna L4 Point _

_March 11, CE75_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The Gryphon Space and Colony a combined major Space Dock with a colony attached to one end. It is build out of an old damaged O'Neill Colony Cylinder, which instead of a small town and its surroundings had a vast honeycomb like series of docks instead. At one end of the massive space dock, another O'Neill Cylinder with one end cut off and melded with the Dock Cylinder giving the dock a supporting colony. This was currently the home of the newly formed Paladin Protection Forces, its numerous docks and slips graciously given to the PPF by the Colony's administration. In addition, various large apartment buildings in the colony section nearby the docks were turned into offices for the various officers and supporting civilian staff of the PPF. In one, these mentioned apartment buildings cum office buildings, and in one, the larger offices the building sported a single woman sitting at her desk going through various files piled onto her desk. A window took much of the wall behind the seated woman that showed the rest of the colony spread out before the building. With a sigh, the woman tossed aside the folder she had been reading before reaching for another one, opening it she grimaced before tossing as well into the no pile that took another side of her desk.

"No not him. I still can not believe he managed to get into the PPF," she mumbled to herself scowling at the recently tossed file before once again reaching for another one from the ever-smaller pile. However before she could open it a knock sounded at her door, with a frown the woman set aside the folder before leaning forward and adjusting a few things on her desk. Including the small nameplate sitting in front of her desk's computer, this showed her name and rank to anyone who came in.

"Yes come in," Admiral Murrue Ramius ordered and the door opened letting in a longhaired blond man with a scar across one eye, carrying a tray with two cups and a large plate full of muffins. Her eyes brightened at the man's entrance.

"Mu! I did not know you where still here. I thought you went home after you where done with the latest batch of pilots coming in," Murrue with a bright smile on her face as the man walked to her desk and sat down the tray on a empty corner of her desk before throwing himself into one of the three chairs arrayed in front of her desk.

"I was going to, but decided to see about getting you some food for I knew you where still going through these portfolios and did not have any time to get any food for yourself at all. Therefore I got these for you Murrue," Captain Mu La Flagga said with a roguish grin on his face, as he got comfortable in the chair. Murrue smiled before taking a cup off the try and lightly sipping at it, as she did her eyes widened in surprise.

"This is one of Andrew's recipes, how in the world did you manage to get your hands on it Mu," she said with a smile over the edge of her cup at the pilot, who grinned before taking out a small card out of his uniform's breast pocket and waved it around.

"That old Tiger gave this to me when I saw him the other day when he brought in the latest ZAFT recruits, he said it was one you're more favorite blends," he said with a small smile on his face, knowing that he missed over two years with the woman before him.

"I must remember to thank him the next time I see him, speaking of that did he tell you any news about Kira and Lacus at all," Murrue inquired with a smile, the blond haired pilot only smiled a bit before reaching into his other breast pocket and taking out a folded letter before handing it over to Murrue. With a smile at Mu, she leaned back in her chair and started to read chuckling here and there before laying down on her desk when she was done.

"You know it is kind weird to have Lacus as Supreme Council Chairwoman and not to mention have Kira as a Commander in ZAFT. Both are still so young yet are at the forefront of rebuilding our society after two wars," she said with a soft smile on her face looking over Mu's head.

"Yeah, but with the last two Chairmen ending up as the so called bad guy the PLANTs needed someone to trust, therefore it makes sense for the Pink Princess to be the new Chairwoman. Although you have to remember, she is only the Provisional Chairwoman until the elections in April. In addition, I do not think anyone is going to go against her or the PLANTS with the Kid on her side. I think that is why he accepted becoming a ZAFT Commander, to deter anymore wars from happening," Mu replied with a frown leaning back in his chair. However, the scarred pilot soon shook his head and turned to look at Murrue who was rubbing one of her shoulders. Mu only smiled before getting up from his chair and walked around to get behind Murrue where he started massage her shoulders lightly.

"Ummm… That feels good. I really should keep you around and hurry that wedding along," she said with a smile on her face, as she closed her eyes. Mu only smiled as well before looking over at the various folders on her desk.

"So any luck on the search for the new captain for the _Archangel_?" he asked flipping one open and looked at the sheet there for a moment before shaking his head.

"No. There are few that I think would be great, but they have been already given a ship or are not part of the PPF. Like this one," Murrue replied and reached over the desk where she snagged one the few folders and handing over to Mu who had now went back to his chair in front of the desk.

"Hmmm… Captain Serena Maxwell, a ZAFT veteran of both wars and a women of great strengths. Interesting, but why didn't you choose her?" he asked with a frown on his face looking down at the folder. Murrue sighed before typing a command into her computer and turning the monitor to show Mu.

"This is why. I gave her command of the _Barachiel_," she responded with a small smile on her face indicting the schematics on the screen. Mu blinked before leaning forward a bit to look at the screen.

"Wait, isn't this that unfinished _Archangel _Class ZAFT found in an underground dock at Heavens Base and in turn gave us," Mu said with a surprised look on his face. Murrue only smiled at him before switched off the monitor.

"Yes and the reason why the Old Girl is currently in dry dock getting a refit to match the specs for it. Since the Morgenroete Engineers were assigned to finish the _Barachiel_, theytook some liberties with her when they were finishing the job," she responded with a fond smile before she took another sip of her coffee and reached over to snag one of the muffins.

"That is interesting, why don't we talk about something else to get your mind off captains for the _Archangel _for a while," Mu said as he too snagged one of the muffins of the plate and bit down into it.

"Well then what about? The wedding perhaps?" Murrue asked with a frown looking over at Mu, who looked up in horror before shaking his head.

"No, let's leave that for when we are at home. Since we are at work, let discuss something related to that… like perhaps how the building the fleet is going," Mu said, almost panicking for he really did not want to discuss the wedding. It was not that he regretted asking Murrue to marry him, but Murrue was so thorough in talking about the wedding and it was starting to get old talking about flowers or dresses. Murrue frowned at Mu before finally sighing and chuckling lightly.

"Very well, I shall take it easy on you then. As for the Fleet, well besides the _Archangel _and the _Barachiel_, wereally do not have a fleet just yet. That should change in a few days hopefully, but that is about it," she said with a grimace on her face. It was one that Mu soon copied, for while Mu was in charge of Mobile Suit operations, it was not hard to get machines for the PPF for every faction was offering them designs.

"Gah that is bad! Didn't the UNES Security Council give you a date to have a fleet operational by?" Mu asked with a frown on his face. Murrue only sighed before nodding, but brightened.

"Yes, but thankfully ZAFT is offering us a dozen _Laurasia _Class ships that should give us a start on a fleet, it was that or accept the Alliance's offer of refitted _Nelson _Class ships," she responded but grimaced at the end. Mu only blinked at her response.

"So they finally started retiring those ships?" Mu asked with a frown for ZAFT had been trying to retire _Laurasia _Class ships and replace them with _Nazca _Class ships ever since the First War.

"Pretty much, they are selling the _Laurasia_ Class ships off to various others not including us. They are replacing them with the new production type _Minerva _Class ships they are building now. With about a dozen of those ships and thirty _Nazca _Class, it shall give ZAFT a very impressive fleet. Not including the _Gondwana _of course," she replied with a small smile on her face.

"You mean the UNES actually let ZAFT keep her!" Mu exclaimed in surprise. For there had been talk about destroying the large carrier known as the _Gondwana_ for it made no real sense to keep the large carrier around during peace time.

"Yes they did, for ZAFT pointed out that when they designed the ship there had been a lot of thought for non-combat missions it could perform if necessary, like helping rebuild the L2 Colonies," she said with a small smile on her face. Mu snorted before shaking his head at that.

"Very well I shall give them that. Anyways what about those _Nelson _Class ships you mention earlier that the Alliance wanted to give us," he said trying to change the subject before he could say something that he did not want to say about the UNES.

"Well the _Nelson _Class Battleships are good ships and are very powerful but they where built to work with other ships in a fleet not by itself. The _Laurasia _on the other hand is made for independent missions if needed, which is we would need them to do. Also on the other hand the _Laurasia _class where built with mobile suits in mind, the _Nelson _class were not, even those Second War refitted ships," she responded with a small smile on her face. Mu could only blink before he shook his head.

"That is why you are the Admiral and I am lowly little pilot, Murrue. Anyways what about the future, we are not going to use _Laurasia _Class ships forever are we," Mu asked with a frown for he thought that the PPF would need their own brand of ships not burrowing or even buying someone else ships. Murrue only smiled at him before entering another series of commands into the computer at her desk before looking over at Mu.

"Do you know anything about Sphinx Heavy Industries?" she asked with a smile looking over at Mu, who looked at the roof of the office deep in thought for moment before finally looking at Murrue.

"The name does sound familiar, but I can not recall why. So why don't you enlighten me with the answer," he responded with a small smile of his own. Murrue only rolled her eyes at him before typing a few more commands into the computer.

"Very well, Sphinx was once a big time company from before the First War. They mainly produced work pods and construction exo-frames and were one of the big companies that had built the space colonies. After the colony construction was halted Sphinx would then start to dabble in transport designs. In fact, they were contracted by the Atlantic Federation to produce the _Marsielle III _Class transports and would later produce the large _Walter _Class Heavy Transports. However during the war they hit a snag, their main offices and factories where lost when the Neo-Avalon Colony was damaged during one of the early battles in the war. They had then relocated to Copernicus City on the moon after that, but the damage had been already done, and they floundered around a bit during the years between the two wars. Afterwards they went back to producing construction exo-frames once again, and parts to their other products. They have recently gotten back onto their feet once more and started to produce transports when they acquired the old Aktaion Industries Factory Satellite. The company has started to see about branching into military products since they have hired various engineers from Aktaion when they went under. So anyways, their Director was in here in the other day giving me his pitch for a new ship design for use by the PPF. Now I was at first skeptical for Sphinx had been producing Civilian Designs for a long time now and therefore had no real experience in producing a military design, but by the time the Director was done, I was quite impressed. Therefore, I signed a contract with Sphinx right then and there, and here is the ship Sphinx shall produce for us in the near future. The _Apollo _Class Battlecruiser," Murrue said giving Mu some background information before turning the monitor towards the Mu who eagerly leaned forward to inspect the schematics. For a brief few moments, he looked them over almost hungrily before frowning as he looked at the front of the ship once more.

"What is that on the foredeck? It looks like something off a Naval Carrier or something," he asked with a confused frown on his face. Murrue smiled and chuckled before typing another command into the computer.

"Those are a pair of electric catapults, Sphinx decided to do something different then the usual Linear Catapults. Instead of integrating the catapult with the hanger, they instead place them on the deck like that and the mobile suits are taken to deck by elevators where they shall be launched. It apparently saves room in the hanger and allows the _Apollo_ to carry a whopping eight machines. Which is quite a feat at its size," she responded with a smile on her face. Mu blinked before leaning back and shaking his head.

"I would never imagine something like that; I see that it also has quite an armament compared to a _Nelson _or a _Laurasia_. It would compare more with an _Archangel _or a _Minerva _Class," he said with a small chuckle. Murrue only smiled evilly for she would not want to be a terrorist or pirate who went against these ships.

"Anyways about the captain for the _Archangel_, what about Neuman or even Mir?" he asked after shaking his head turning the monitor back towards Murrue. With a sigh, Murrue leaned back in her chair before looking over at Mu.

"Well Neuman does not want the job, I can not say I blame him, but he would make a great XO. As for Mir, well my original thought was to make Mir the XO and Arnold the Captain but that was foiled since Arnold did not want to be the captain like I said before, and another reason," she answered with a shake of her head. Mu only looked at her confused wondering what this other reason is. Murrue only smiled before chuckling at his confused expression.

"Mir has left the crew leaving her position to that red head from ZAFT, Meyrin. Instead, she has gotten back together with Dearka and the two of them have started a new business. Which is a company that provides the services of mobile suits for various civilian jobs, like there latest one helping in the rebuilding of the colonies. Mir captains their ship, while Dearka leads their mobile suits. Several former ZAFT or Alliance pilots have signed on with them giving them a pretty good group," Murrue explained with a smile on her face. Mu blinked before shaking his head at yet another shocking thing that he did not know.

"I really need to pay more attention to the Family, don't I?" Mu said with a grumble of annoyance mentioning the name given to close group of friends that had helped end both wars.

"That is alright. I only know because Mir came to me for help in getting a ship, which I managed to convince Morgenroete to give her one of their new _Cornelius Kai _class ships they have been producing," Murrue said with a chuckle. With another shake of his head, Mu could only chuckle as well.

"Anyways as for the search maybe I should put it aside for tomorrow and go home," Murrue said with a heated glare at the pile still on her desk. Mu only smiled at her before leaning forward and snagging one of the folders.

"Well how about I help you out for another fifteen minutes and if we can not find anyone in that time we go home. Deal?" Mu said looking at Murrue who only blinked at him before shrugging.

"It would not hurt, and maybe that folder shall be the one we are looking for. Who knows," Murrue said with a shrug and a grin before snagging a folder herself leaving Mu to open his. With a chuckle, the mobile suit pilot flipped the folder open and started to read before he paused surprised before rereading something. With a frown, he flipped over to look at the picture that came with all the folders.

"Holy shit!" Mu said in shock looking at the picture attached to the folder, attracting the attention of Murrue who looked up from her own perusal of a folder.

"What is it Mu?" she asked sitting down her folder and leaning over the desk to see what Mu was shocked about.

"I do believe we have found our candidate," Mu said with a small sad smile on his face closing the folder before Murrue could see it.

"There is no way we are that lucky," Murrue replied in shock wondering what shocked Mu so much. Mu only smiled cockily at her before sliding the folder over the desk to Murrue.

"I do say that our luck is changing, and I really think you should choose this one for Captain," Mu said in all seriousness as Murrue picked up the folder. With a confused frown she opened up and blinked in surprise at the name before she leaned back in her seat shocked

"Erina Badgiruel!" she exclaimed in surprise looking down at the still opened folder at the name.

"Keep reading," Mu said waving her on. Murrue looked at him before reading the rest of the folder before getting to the picture located at the back of the folder. After a few moments, Murrue closed it.

"I would never guess that she had a sister, she never told us. She looks almost exactly like her to," Murrue finally said as her thoughts drifted back remembering the woman that had been her XO during the First War.

"Yes, but that alone is not why she should be the Captain. It can one of the reasons, but she is an excellent ship commander and was trained specially to command one of the Alliance's _Girty Lue _Class ships therefore it would not be hard for her to transfer that experience to the _Archangel_," Mu replied explaining a bit of the history of the woman, Murrue could only nod.

"It is interesting that she commanded one of the only _Girty Lue _Class ships to survive the war," Murrue said with a small smile on her face, for she was in the same position having commanded the only _Archangel _Class ship to survive the war. With the second ship, the _Dominion _commanded by Erina's sister Natarle, was destroyed at the Second Battle of Jachin Due. The third ship, the _Seraphim_, was still unfinished when the GENESIS Superlaser destroyed it along with the Alliance's Main Lunar Base.

"That it is, why don't we have her come in for an interview tomorrow and we can see if she is willing to take the job. She may be resentful of you for Natarle's death, so we have to be sure that she is willing to work with you," Mu said with a frown as he looked into his past memories or what he could remember of the mentioned memories for some spots of his memory where still somewhat fuzzy. Murrue sighed before blinking and looking back at the portfolio.

"You know I have to ask why she would join the PPF if she was angry at me about my role in her sister's death. Everyone knows that I am the Commander in Chief of the PPF, she could have stayed with the Earth Forces instead of joining an organization that is commanded by someone she hates," Murrue said with a frown looking at Mu who only blinked in surprise before shrugging.

"Anyways let's get home, it just about Dark. We can answer that question later when we interview her." Mu said getting up once more before stretching. Murrue blinked before turning to look out the window to see that it was indeed getting dark in the colony. With a sigh the woman straighten out her desk and flicked off her computer before getting up from her seat as well. With a small yawn, Murrue grabbed the arm of Mu as the man started to lead her out of the office taking the tray in his other hand. Murrue smiled at him before flipping off the lights in the office and opening the door. The two PPF Marines standing at either side of the door turned their heads to look at the two before saluting the two of them. Both officers saluted them back before starting to walk away from the office with the two Marines trailing behind the two of them. Both Marines where part of Murrue's personal guard since even with LOGOS gone Blue Cosmos was still around, and would love to get rid of Murrue. Therefore, she needed some guards to protect her from such threats.

"Admiral, on your way home I assume," spoken by her personal assistant Linda DeVries, from her own desk in the office's lobby. Murrue turned to smile at her and nodded.

"Yes Linda I am. However before you leave, can you send a message to a Commander Erina Badgiruel for her to report to me tomorrow afternoon? I do believe I found the officer I have been looking for," she ordered with a smile on her face. Mu only chuckled at her side before handing off the tray to a steward waiting off to the side.

"Yes Ma'am. I shall do that right now. Is there anything else you want me to do?" the young woman asked with a soft smile on her face.

"No that is all Linda and thank you," Murrue replied with a smile before once more grabbing Mu's arm and letting him lead her out of the main office with their two Marine escorts following behind. Soon found the two PPF senior officers on their way back to their small home on the edge of town.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_The Next Day_

_PPF Fleet Headquarters _

_Gryphon Space Dock and Colony _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day found Commander Erina Badgiruel of the Paladin Protection Forces sat in a small, almost uncomfortable chair that was next to a set of double doors that lead into the main office of Fleet Admiral Murrue Ramius. The short dark haired woman was nervous, and wondered what she did to have the Admiral personally request her to come in for a meeting. She also did not like being nervous for she is a Badgiruel and she could not be seen to be nervous. It was not as if this was her first meeting with an Admiral, but this time she was meeting a living legend and her personal hero. With a sigh, she continued to wait much to the amusement of the pair of Marines standing at either side of the door and another uniformed woman who sat at a desk on the other side of the doors from Erina's chair. Suddenly the doors opened and Erina almost gasped in surprise, nevertheless she managed to hold it in. A short gray haired young man walked out of the office talking excitedly to a short red haired young woman. Both like her, wore uniforms of the Paladin Protection Forces, with the young woman wearing a pin showing that she was a lieutenant commander, while the man wore a commander's pin. Erina blinked because both looked familiar to her but she shook it off as the aide looked over at her.

"Commander Badgiruel, the Admiral shall see you now," the aide said waving it through the door. Erina sighed and took a deep breath before nodding at the woman.

"Thank you Lieutenant Commander," she said to the aid as she got up and started to head for the doors that opened at her approach. With another deep breath, she walked over the threshold and into the office. Once she did, she looked around her to see a decent sized office with various pieces of furniture spread out throughout the office. Not to mention she saw many pictures hanging on the walls. Some showed various people, Erina could easily identify the Chief Representative of Orb, the PLANT Representative for Aprilius City and a few others notable figures. One picture soon attracted her attention and she looked at it awe for it was a very good painting of the famed _Archangel _while in flight.

"Ah! Commander Erina Badgiruel I couldn't wait to meet you," a voice said from the other side the room from her. Erina's neck snapped to look over at the single large desk at the other end of the room, with another woman standing behind it looking at her with a smile on her face. Erina blushed bright red before she saluted the other woman.

"Commander Erina Badgiruel reported as ordered ma'am!" she said in almost a panicked voice. The woman that Erina knew as Admiral Ramius blinked at her for a moment before chuckling lightly.

"At ease Commander and take a seat, we are only waiting for one more individual to arrive," the Admiral said with a soft smile on her face. Erina nodded stiffly before walking over to a chair in front of the desk. As soon as she sat down in the surprisingly comfortable chair, Erina heard the door open and she turned to see a short blond haired man entering the office with a large grin on his face, which soon walked over and looked directly at her before he shook his head in surprise.

"Damn the two do look lot like and that picture in her file does not do her justice," the man said over to the Admiral. Erina blinked confused at his statement for as far as she knew she did not look like anybody at all, at least outside of her family that is.

"Well anyways Commander what do think you are here for?" the Admiral asked her after shooting a surprised glance at the man who had soon pulled up another chair next to the desk and sat down in it. Erina blinked once more in confusion before shaking her head wondering where this is going.

"I don't know ma'am. All I was told is to report to you and that is it," she responded in confusion. The Admiral and the man, who Erina now knew to be Captain Mu La Flagga the Admiral's husband-to-be, looked surprised before looking at each other and then looking over at her.

"Commander didn't you know that your sister was my XO on the _Archangel _during the first war?" the Admiral asked with a frown on her face. Erina's jaw dropped open in shock at this, before she shook her head.

"No ma'am I did not know that, all I know is that she commanded the _Dominion _during the last few months of the war and before that she was a top secret mission and was not allowed to tell us," Erina said with a frown wondering why it was kept hushed up. The two officers blinked in shock before shaking their own heads. Admiral Ramius sighed before she reached over to one side of her desk and picked up a picture frame before handing it over to Erina, who in question blinked in surprise before looking at the picture in the frame. She gasped in surprise to see her older sister in the picture with both the Admiral and Captain, both looked younger and the Captain did not have his wicked scar but it was defiantly them.

"Wow! This is unreal ma'am," Erina said with a shake of her head before handing the picture over to the Admiral. She sighed and looked out of the window at the city beyond it. Suddenly she stiffened as she remembered something from her memories of the first war.

"That means that the two of you knew each other and fought on different sides during the Second Battle of Jachin Due. That is sad," Erina said with a sigh as she realized how much pain her sister had to go through during that time and why she looked so sad when she visited her and the rest of the family before Jachin Due.

"Yes the three of us where the senior officers of the ship and worked very closely to get us out of the various trouble we got into. I did not really agree with her on a few occasions but I still considered her a good friend of mine. Did you know what happened on the bridge of the _Dominion _during her final moments before I ordered the _Archangel_'s Lohengrin to fire?" the Admiral asked with a sad smile on her face. Erina sighed and looked away for a moment and nodded her head.

"Yes my father heard it from one of the members of the bridge crew that managed to make it off the ship and told me later. We could not be more proud of her," Erina responded with a sad smile of her own. The Admiral nodded before sighing and leaning forward a bit.

"Before we go on to the true purpose of this meeting, I need to ask you this. Why did you join the PPF when you knew that one of its commanders had killed your sister?" the Admiral asked with a frown. Erina was surprised but shook her head and sighed in response.

"Because ma'am it was a war and I along with my family do not hold it against you at all, for the two of you where on two different sides. When I joined the PPF I did not know the two of you were friends and even with what I know now, it is still the same reason why," Erina answered with a nod of her head at the Admiral who nodded back with a smile on her face. The Captain shook his head before chuckling lightly which made the Admiral and Erina look at him surprised.

"Why are you laughing at Mu?" the Admiral asked with a frown on her face. The Captain simply shook his head and smiled at the two of them.

"Think about it Murrue that means the dear Commander here is part of the Family and I think the other _Archangel _vets are going to love meeting her," he responded with a grin on his face, one that soon appeared on the Admiral's face. Once again, Erina found herself confused, which attracted the attention of the Admiral, who smiled lightly before waving at one of the large pictures on the wall.

"The Family is our term for our friends and associates who have been us for both wars trying to bring them to an end," the Admiral explained with a fond smile on her face looking at the picture. Erina blinked seeing a very large group of people standing in front a large memorial located at Copernicus. Many of the people wore PPF uniforms, though a few others wore uniforms of ZAFT or Orb, others only wore civilian clothes. Erina smiled at that feeling honored to be included a group like this Family.

"Anyways Commander, now this is your new orders and I hope you make not only me proud but your sister as well. For I think she would agree with this," the Admiral said with a smile on her face handing over a folder to her. Erina only nodded before opening the folder and started to read the orders in the folder. Once more, Erina was shocked and she looked up at the Admiral.

"Captain of the _Archangel_? I thought I was going to be the Captain of one of those _Laurasia _Class ships that ZAFT is lending us," Erina said shocked at the new curve ball the admiral threw at her.

"Yes, who else do you think should take command of her? I believe you are the prefect person to command her," Admiral Ramius said with a large smile on her face. Erina took a deep breath before nodding and seeing where the admiral was going with this.

"Thank you ma'am. I shall not fail you in this," Erina said as she stood up and saluted the two officers before her.

"At ease Captain, tomorrow I shall take you over to the dock to introduce you to the ship and the crew. Then I want you take over overseeing the old girl's refit. You are dismissed," she said with another smile on her face.

"Understood Admiral," she said with another salute and turned to leave the office with a bounce in her step that was not there before. She felt as if her sister was now smiling down at her and nodding her head. With another grin on her face she exited the office and could not wait to tell her family of this for her life has just took a very interesting turn.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You think we made the right choice Mu?" Murrue asked looking over at the man who had remained quiet for the last few minutes. Mu looked up from looking at the picture of the three of them before the Battle of JOSH-A.

"Yes, she will make an excellent Captain for the old girl," Mu responded with a nod of his head. Murrue only smiled in response before sighing and looking up at the roof.

"Alright let's get going. We cannot be late to lunch with the others," Murrue said getting up from the chair and started to walk over to the door. Mu smiled before following her out the office, before he closed the door and he turned to look back at the office.

"You should be proud of her, both of them," Mu said with a smile before closing the door behind him. The smile of Natarle in the picture of the three officers seemed to grow larger like if her spirit agreed with Mu. Whatever the reason the _Archangel _once more had a captain and anybody would be pleased at that, at least those who wanted peace anyways.

-o-**Tale Fin**-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Afterword **

That is the ending of the Sixth Tale of the Cosmic Chronicles and I hope everyone enjoyed this piece. I think I did a pretty job on it. So let me know! Anyways, this is the first "chapter" of the Prelude of Infinity Series and things from here shall take off. So don't worry there are plenty of enemies for the PPF and the _Archangel _to fight in the stories following this.

In addition, the two officers that were meeting with Murrue before Erina's meeting with her are in fact Arthur Trine and Lunamaria Hawke. A few more cameos and some clues on what happened to them during the months following the second war. I also like to mention that originally I was going to have Lacus only a Representative on the Supreme Council but when I watched the Epilogue to Destiny again I realized that it is hinting that she was asked to take the job with how the ZAFT personal acted around her.

Finally, the next story for Infinity shall be out once I have finished the next chapter of Honor and Long Road. So get ready for it!


	7. Tale 07: The Last Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything with that deals with Gundam SEED, be it a Mobile Suit, Gundam, OVA, Manga, etc. I do not own it; however I do own the plots, characters, and some of the Mobile Suits/Gundams that I have created just for fun. So please no suing me for I currently have barely any money and the money I do have is for school**

**Tale 07: The Last Goodebye**

_Written By: William R. Woods aka "Deathzealot"_

**Tale Foreword: **

I have had this idea for a long while ever since I visited the USS Midway Aircraft Carrier Museum in San Diego. For months I kicked this idea around in my head, till it became what you see before you. Basically the _Archangel _after nearly three decades of service is to be permanently docked and set to become a museum for the two Bloody Valentine Wars, and the ship's long career. Also some characters from Honor and some of my other stories may appear, however this story is in now way connect to any of them. With that out of the way I leave you to read on…

**Tale Summary: **

The PPS _Archangel _after nearly three decades of service is set to finally be retired and converted to become a museum. Follow the thoughts of various former crewmembers and their families reflect on the long drawn-out career of the ship…

**Tale BGM is ****Beyond The Time ~Möbius No Sora o Koete~ the Ending Song to Char's Counterattack **

**Tale 07: The Last Goodbye **

_Many thoughts drifted in my head as I watched the _Archangel _slowly entered the dock for the final time. On one hand I was proud to have served onboard the ship for the years I did and was actually happy that the old girl would not be broken up or destroyed, though on the other hand it pained me to see such a proud warship laid to rest like this. Either way it is time to say my good byes to an old friend…_

_- Spoken by a unknown member of the _Archangel_'s original crew _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Bloody Valentine War Memorial and Museum  
Neo-Heliopolis Colony  
LaGrange Point Three  
January 25, CE102_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Located at Lagrange Point Three Neo-Heliopolis Colony is quite sight too many even to those who lived there. It was a near complete copy of the original Heliopolis Colony that had been destroyed over thirty years ago to the day. However there where a few notable exceptions like a large lake taking one end of the colony, and the large complex built around said lake. This was the Bloody Valentine War Memorial and Museum, a memorial park dedicated to the two Bloody Valentine Wars and the lives lost in the mentioned wars. The complex itself had several buildings and two large walls along with a stone memorial at the center of the complex. One wall which sat along the coast of the lake facing the complex itself listed the names of every single innocent civilian live lost in the wars, from those lost in the Copernicus Bombing to the Frontier Crisis seven years later. The other wall wrapped itself around the center memorial stone and displayed the names of those soldiers who died fighting in the war, whatever side they maybe on at the time.

The various buildings of the Museum itself had several things insides like one of the buildings had a walk-through timeline from the events which preceded the first war to a year after the second war. Another building was a theater which ran various documentaries and shows that talked about the wars. A final building displayed various pieces of art based on the wars and the peace that followed them. One of the centerpieces of the gallery was a large painting that proudly displayed a damaged Earth Alliance Strike Dagger helping a crippled ZAFT GINN after the Second Battle of Jachin Due. The second main centerpiece of the gallery was a large stone statue, one that displayed the famous Strike Rouge Gundam standing over a group of civilians and protecting them as it held up its shield against attacks from an unknown source during the Battle of Berlin. A final interesting piece was another painting this one of the now famous _Barachiel_, a near sister of the almost legendry _Archangel_, proudly souring through a colorful sky on Earth itself. All of this was an interesting and moving display to many who visited the colony to only see this.

However one final piece of the complex had just been added to already great memorial, the _Archangel _herself now permanently moored peacefully in the center of the lake. It was now a museum itself proudly showing the ships long career, and its role in both wars as well as its service to bring about a lasting peace to the Earth Sphere. The _Archangel _now joined other similar shipboard museums throughout Earths History that proudly served as monument to its career and its service to its country. All of this was on the mind of Fleet Admiral (Retired) Murrue Ramius-La Flagga as she stared wistfully at the ship from her position in the large grandstand left over from earlier that day where the _Archangel _was official inducted into the Museum Complex and the celebration that followed. Now the fifty-six year old woman stood looking out at her former command deep in her thoughts as she remembered her time commanding the _Archangel _through both wars, and the time it served as her flagship during her time commanding the Paladin Protection Forces. With a wistful sigh Murrue raised a hand and tucked a lock of her grayish brown hair back behind her ear. She then smiled as someone hugged her from behind. Murrue then turned to stare at her husband of nearly twenty-eight years, Vice Admiral (Retired) Mu La Flagga as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"The old girl looks pretty good doesn't she," Mu said with a smile looking over at the ship. Murrue only sighed as she played with her husband own graying blond hair, as she to looked back towards the ship.

"Yes she does, I really need to thank Kira for convincing me to have this done," Murrue said with a small smile on her aged yet still beautiful face. A chuckle soundly came from behind the couple, which made the two turned to see a long haired gray and brown haired man approaching the two. This is Supreme Commander (Retired), now Governor Kira Yamato, the Governor of Neo-Heliopolis.

"You already have Murrue about three times already," Kira responded with another chuckle. The two others only smiled at him, before Mu stepped over to the younger man and started ruffling his hair. Kira simply flinched and glared at the older man while Murrue only laughed.

"Would you stop that Mu, I am forty-six for god's sake and you are fifty-eight," Kira said with another heated glare at his older friend, which made the other two simply laugh in response, before long the younger man joined his two friends laughing. The former Freedom Gundam pilot had changed a lot since the days of the wars; he finally put his demons to rest and dedicated himself to keep another war from happening as the Supreme Commander of ZAFT. He then retired to become the Governor of Neo-Heliopolis little less than ten years ago, about the same time that his wife Lacus Clyne-Yamato stepped down as PLANT Supreme Chairwoman after three consecutive terms in offices. Lacus now helped take care of her grandchildren along with those of their closet friends, and served on Kira's advising Civilian council.

"You guys are at it yet again? When will it ever stop," another voice said with a sigh making the three friends turn to see a fourth person now walking up to them. Smiles sprouted on the faces of the other three.

"Athrun! You came!" Kira said happily before rushing over to give his old friend a hug and a slap on the back. Major General (Retired) Athrun Dara Attha only smiled in response to his friend's affection. Athrun had decided to take Kira's sister Cagalli family name when the two married two years after the second war. This was partly to remove the stain of the Zala name, and to close the book on his painful past.

"Of course I came Kira. I would not miss this for the world, though I missed the ceremony I see," Athrun replied with a smile of his own at his longtime friend, who he did not see enough for one on Earth and the other running a colony in space it was hard to get together to meet.

"That does not matter you can join us on the tour then, for frankly the ceremony was kind of boring," Kira said with a chuckle one that was copied by the other three. Suddenly Murrue looked up with a panicked look on his face.

"The tour, I completely forgot about that!" the former captain of the _Archangel _said with a frown her face. The others blinked in surprise before looking down at the ship to see that the tours where just about ready to begin. However before anyone could say anything they started to hear someone running up steps towards them.

"Grandma! Grandpa! The tour is about ready to start, are you coming!" a young voice shouted as a figure emerged from the grandstands stairwell. Murrue smiled and looked down at her six-year old grandson, Kyle La Flagga.

"Yes Kyle we where just about ready to go," Murrue replied leaning down to pick up the young boy.

"Yeah! I can not wait," the mentioned boy said with a large smile on his face and clapping his hands. The other smiled at the two of them, before they turned to notice another figure emerging from the stairwell.

"Sorry Mom, he got away from me," blond haired and brown eyed Lewis La Flagga said with a tired sigh. Lewis is Murrue and Mu's oldest child and the father of Kyle. He looked quite harried and exhausted from trying to take care of Kyle and his twin sisters.

"It's alright Lewis, we are just about ready to leave for the tour anyways," Murrue replied with a sympathetic smile on her face. Her son could only nod with relief before taking Kyle from her, before starting down the stairwell towards the ground. The others started to follow him, while Murrue took one final longing glance at the ship before joining the rest of her family, to start the tour to see what the museum did with her old ship. It was time to say her final good byes to one great ship.

**-o-Fin-o-**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Well here is the latest tale in Cosmic Chronicles and I hope you all enjoyed it, for I really enjoyed writing this. Granted I originally wanted to add something more this, but this should be fine for now. I may expand it later, but it won't be for a long while.

Now like I mentioned before this is not in anyway related to any of other stories, instead it is a small standalone story that demanded to be written. Also to those who don't know or haven't read the last tale, the _Barachiel _is a modified _Archangel _Class that was built during the Second War, but never was used. Instead it would be handed over to the Paladin Protection Force, by ZAFT who found it in an underground dock at Heavens Base.

Anyways that is about it. I shall see you all in my other stories then. Enjoy!


End file.
